


十字路口的恶魔

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Devil Oswald, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Human Edward - Freeform, Killing, M/M, Oswald is crafty, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: · 人类谜x恶魔鹅· 鹅是一个非常上进的心机婊· 时间线混乱· 一些设定参考邪恶力量，但是有很多改动· 不知道会有多少章，但是故事已经完全构思好了，就慢慢写吧。





	1. part01

**Author's Note:**

> · 人类谜x恶魔鹅  
· 鹅是一个非常上进的心机婊  
· 时间线混乱  
· 一些设定参考邪恶力量，但是有很多改动  
· 不知道会有多少章，但是故事已经完全构思好了，就慢慢写吧。

哥谭是一个腐朽而又肮脏的城市，她开放而自由，从不拒绝任何东西。罪恶、善良、混乱亦或是秩序，都能在这个终年不见阳光的城市占有一席之地。但实际上哥谭并非因此而出名，大部分人了解这里，是因为这里少有的，人类与非人类共存的城市。

不过说是非人类，实际上只是一些拥有其他生物基因混血的人类罢了，毕竟在现在这个时代，真正的“怪物”几乎无处可寻。

Edward和往常一样，开着汽车穿过城市混乱的街道。他面无表情地直视着远方的道路，街边琳琅满目的商店快速从他棕色的眸子里飞过。

街口处的红灯亮了起来，Edward踩下了刹车。一个两米高的壮汉慢慢悠悠地穿过了斑马线。

混血。

他想到。带着黑色皮质手套的食指无意识地轻点着方向盘。

该如何杀死这样的一个家伙呢？

他有常人难以企及的力量与身高，却也因为身上的另一半人类血统而让那些针对非人类的特质武器失去了其原本的强大效用。

不过不管有多大的力量，脆弱的心脏以及头部永远都是所有生物无法除掉的弱点。

每种生物……除了恶魔。

信号灯终于在几秒钟之后闪烁了一下，从红色变成了绿色。

Edward烦躁地踩下油门，黑色的小汽车再向前滑行了一段距离后立刻加速，消失在马路的尽头。

他是未知事物的爱好者，沉迷于解谜游戏，沉迷于那些奇异的生物。普通人的生活早已无法满足他对危险的渴望，这也是为什么现在Edward选择有时与GCPD合作的原因。

Edward在哥谭开了一家小小的侦探事务所，凭兴趣专门帮人解决一些与非正常人有关的事情。虽然他并不是很擅长搏斗，但是脑力活动是他的最爱，他总能从蛛丝马迹中找到真相，然后剩下的事情就可以交给GCPD去完成。

和这座城市一样，GCPD也是各地警局中的异类。这里的警员不仅仅要担负起维护法律与秩序的职责，也要学会猎人才懂得的知识。

Edward也是一个猎人，十分优秀的猎人。虽然很多警察局的探员经常因为他过于纤细的身材以及他鼻梁上那副书呆子一样的眼镜而忽略他，但不得不承认的是，每次有他参与的计划都能顺利完成并且取得很大的成功。 

Edward在警局没有多少朋友，他不屑与那些庸才交往，也不需要他们的赞美与仰视。不过Jim Gordon是少数透过皮囊看到他非凡智慧与野心的人，他也是少数会与Edward进行友好交谈的人。虽然所谓的“交谈”也只不过是见面时候的照例寒暄以及在Edward找他帮忙时几句关心的话。

汽车缓缓驶进停车位。Edward下车关门，绿色的西装在昏暗的停车场无比的显眼。

他从不认为享受别人的瞩目是一件难为情的事，相反，这是强者应得的东西。

当他离开车库，准备从后门走进公寓的时候，一个声音叫住了他。

“嗨，Edward Nygma。我注意你很久了。”

着声音是从他头顶斜上方传来的。Edward抬头望去，只看见行道树干枯的枝丫上站着一只浑身漆黑的乌鸦。再望望周围，一片寂静，没有任何生物的迹象。

“不用看了，说话的就是我。”

这只乌鸦从树上飞了下来，落到Edward眼前的台阶上。这时Edward才注意到它有一双好看的绿色眼睛。

乌鸦是哥谭最常见的鸟类，这种总是与死亡和厄运联系在一起的鸟类似乎格外钟爱哥谭的气候，你总能在某个肮脏的街角看见它们在垃圾桶翻食的身影。但Edward不曾见过长着绿色眼睛的，跟别提能说人话的乌鸦。

“你是什么？”Edward冷静地问它。

这只黑色的乌鸦歪头看了看Edward，绿色的眼睛里闪过一丝玩味。

“你果然很有趣，一般人在这个时候都会被吓到逃跑。”

“也许我并不是一般人。”Edward说着，右手不留痕迹地向后探去。

他并不打算站在这里听一只乌鸦的废话，虽然这只鸟确实引起了他的兴趣。

“哇哦，冷静点，我的朋友。”乌鸦似乎察觉到了他的动作，向后跳了几步，却并没有飞走。

“我来这里是想和你讨论一笔交易的。”

“什么交易？”Edward面无表情的问，右手却微微收紧。

“我可以帮助你实现自己的愿望。”这只乌鸦这么说着，飞到不远处的栏杆上，和Edward平视。

“我没什么愿望。”Edward干巴巴地说。

他在说谎。

乌鸦想。作为一只恶魔，他能轻易地嗅到人类灵魂的味道，看见人们心中的欲望。而眼前这个穿着绿色衣服的高挑男人，虽然在警局工作，但他心中没有所谓的道德与正义，是一个绝对的利己主义者，全凭自己的兴趣与爱好来判断是非。他能透过这个男人的高耸的颧骨与深色的眼睛看到他心底翻滚的黑色欲望，那种想要掌控一切，让所有人俯首称臣的欲望。它们积聚在他的胸膛，随着时间的沉淀而愈加醇厚，如同窖藏的红酒，散发着诱人的香气。

他的最爱。

虽然对这个男人并没有什么好感，但是恶魔却无比渴望他的灵魂。

“真的吗？Edward。”乌鸦反问他，语气里却没有丝毫迟疑，仿佛在陈述一个事实。

“我说过了，我注意你很久了。你是一个非常优秀的人，拥有无与伦比的材质与魅力。但是你为什么要委身于那个小小的侦探事务所呢？你有更远大的梦想不是吗？Riddler。”

Edward为它叫出自己的另一个名字而小小惊讶了一下，不过很快就又恢复平静。

“如果你真的有注意我很久。”Edward盯着它绿色的眼睛说：“你就会知道，我非常讨厌恶魔。”

这只乌鸦歪了歪头，并没有对自己身份的被揭穿做出什么反应。

这也是预料之中的事。虽然恶魔在大多数人眼中似乎已经销声匿迹，但是眼前这个人可是少有的对他们研究的比较透彻的家伙之一。

“真巧！”乌鸦张开自己的嘴巴：“我也不喜欢那些恶魔。”

花言巧语一向是他最擅长的事，即使眼前这个可口的灵魂拒绝了他的提议，但是他还是有办法一点点将他占为己有。

“他们都是一群自大鬼，从来不懂得尊重和体恤下属。”恶魔的眼睛转了转，似乎在思考什么。

“我有一个新主意，我想你会喜欢的。”

Edward棕色的眼睛扫过这只乌鸦，他不明白自己为什么会傻站在这里听一只恶魔的胡言乱语。

也许是因为那双眼睛……

他不留痕迹地掐了掐手掌，让自己从刚才的恍惚中清醒过来。

“什么主意。”

如果不是没有带上趁手的武器，他一定会把这只恶魔抓住，带回去好好研究。

这只恶魔似乎并没有察觉到Edward的内心所想，开始回答他的问题：“你知道吗，战争要来临了，可怕的战争。到时会一片混乱，街上血流成河。我知道，我能预见到。”

实际上如果这个消息讲给Jim Gordon听的话或许还有点效果，但是对于Edward来说……

“与我何关？”

“耐心，我的朋友。”乌鸦歪头，像是翻了一个白眼。“你不好奇这场将要来临的战争吗？”

Edward没有回答他，但是这显然就是他最好的答案。

“好吧，Edward，那我换一种方法来问。你知道柯尔特（Colt）吗？”

Edward下意识屏住了呼吸。他当然知道柯尔特，这是一把传说中的特殊手枪，专门为恶魔猎人制造出来的，能够杀死任何东西，包括但不仅限于恶魔。

“我知道。”

“那就好解释了。”恶魔扇了扇自己的翅膀，仰起头，“最近恶魔之间流传着一个消息，说是这把手枪在哥谭出现了，所有恶魔都想得到这把手枪。”

“包括你吗？”Edward挑挑眉。

“人总是要有点野心不是吗？”小小的恶魔反问。“再说了，我也不是很喜欢Falcone和Maroni那群恶魔。他们早就过时了，应该退出这个舞台了。”

他清了清嗓子“总之，我可以给你提供恶魔那边的消息，你可以帮我查查关于柯尔特方面的东西。你在警察局工作，不是吗？这样的交易如何呢？”

说实话Edward有点心动。虽然他了解很多关于恶魔的知识，但是他们真正的踪迹却无处可寻，如果不是多年前他曾亲眼见过一个的话，他也会把这种生物当做是母亲给孩子的睡前故事里的反派角色。但是……

“我为什么要相信你？”

所有的故事里，恶魔都是擅长颠倒黑白，迷惑人心的怪物，与他们相处，无论如何小心都不为过。

恶魔沉默了一会儿，又张开翅膀飞到树上，居高临下地俯视着Edward。“我们很相似，Edward，你知道吗？我们同样因为奇怪的原因而被人轻视，明明有能力有野心，却没有得到应有的待遇。”

恶魔绿色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着Edward，让他忍不住想要逃走。

“你难道没有不甘心吗？”

“我会考虑考虑的。”Edward抿抿唇，移开了自己的视线。

“你可要想好哦。”恶魔说着，语气微微上扬，“这可是一场非常公正的交易。”

Edward略微思索了一下，“我明天这个时候给你答复。”

恶魔得到满意的答案，拍拍翅膀准备走人，而Edward终于走上了台阶，轻轻打开公寓的大门，准备离开这只恼人的乌鸦。但是他突然想到了什么，停下了脚步。

“我有一个问题，恶魔。”

乌鸦转过身，歪头看向他。

“如果我想复活一个死人，有什么代价。”

Edward盯着恶魔，棕色的眼睛里是复杂的思绪。

而这只恶魔张开嘴，笑了一下（如果乌鸦也能笑的话）。“一上来就提这么大的要求吗？我的朋友。”

Edward沉默不语。

“我确实可以做到这一点哦。不过代价的话……”他绿色的眼睛狡黠地眨了眨“一年后你的灵魂就归我了~”

纵然平时他是个谎话连篇的恶魔，但是在面对交易，他还是选择诚实守信一点。

“然后呢？”Edward继续追问。

“或许被我自己享用，或许交给我的老板，谁知道呢？”乌鸦耸了耸肩，这让他看起来有些滑稽。“怎么，心动吗？”

而回答他的是公寓大门被狠狠砸上的声音。

真是一个无趣的人。

恶魔扑扇了一下自己的翅膀，飞向远方。

他还有不少的交易等待去完成呢。


	2. part02

Edward从包里掏出钥匙，打开自己的屋门。

屋里的装修十分的简单，白色的墙壁与灰绿色的各种家具。因为强迫症的缘故，屋里所有的东西都被摆放得整整齐齐，墙壁还有一个落地书架，上面满满当当地摆的全部都是书。从谜语书到各种其它类型的专业书都有，不过最多的应该是各种神话传说以及所谓的恶魔学书籍，这些书被按照类型名称整齐划一地摆放在架子上。

Edward跨过门口的盐线，坐进了沙发里，让柔软的填充物把自己包裹起来。他抬手，掀起眼镜捂住自己的脸。

虽然他对恶魔有比较深刻的了解，但这是他这几年来第一次真正接触到一个。他感觉到那个黑暗诡异的世界正在缓缓向他走进，或许他能通过这只乌鸦，找到那个家伙……

不过就算找到了又有什么用呢？

Edward自嘲地笑了笑，起身来到书架前。头顶的天花板上有一个奇怪的圆形符号，中间是七芒星以及一只张牙舞爪的蝎子，周围还有许多难以辨认的文字。他抬手，手指拂过一排排的书脊，最终停在了一本厚厚的精装侦探小说上。抽出这本书、打开。里面竟然是空的，一把造型奇怪的小刀。这把刀的刀尖非常的长，几乎占据了刀身一半的长度，然后是薄薄的刀锋以及波浪形的刀刃，在刀背上，还刻有一些奇怪的文字。

这是专门用来猎杀恶魔所用的小刀，据说是古代的库尔德人所制，Edward是在一个偶然的情况下得到的。

他从书中拿出这把刀，手指轻轻拂过刀背上的刻文，感受着刀身传来的凉意和那凹凸不平的触感，心底的烦躁感才渐渐平静下来。

总会找到的……

他对自己说。

棕色的眼睛里反射着刀刃上的寒光。

他一直都是一个很有耐心的人。

……

第二天早上，Edward还是带着黑眼圈去了办公室。

推开办公室的大门，屋子里的装修风格和他家里并没有两样。Edward拿起自己画着绿色问号的马克杯，冲上一杯浓缩咖啡。然后他站在窗边，伸手拉下百叶窗的叶片，斜对面就是哥谭警局的大门口。

这间办公室的位置是他亲自挑选的，就是为了能时时刻刻把握对面的动向。同时，靠近警局也减少了他查找资料和打听消息所需要的时间，毕竟警察局的资料室还是非常有用处的。

今天的哥谭看起来不太太平，时不时有一些小混混挣扎着被警察押着送入警局。虽然这对于这个城市来说已是常态，但是联想起昨天那只恶魔对自己说的话，Edward还是忍不住猜测这是否与其他恶魔的活动有关系。

在打发走几个来找他调查老公是否出轨的无聊女人之后，Edward简单的收拾了一下，开始为了今天的主要任务做准备。

来到楼下的咖啡厅时，时间还尚早。店里现在暂时还没有多少顾客，一张张空着的餐桌整齐地摆放在大厅里。Edward点了一份牛肉班尼迪蛋，随手打开一边放着的早报，开始耐心等待。

十二点过后，咖啡厅里渐渐被嘈杂的人群所占领，这些客人都是午休时间从警局跑出来吃午饭的警察们。他们在大厅里高声讨论着今天的自己的工作与生活情况，类似于抓住了几个该死的小偷，亦或是和几个女人上了床之类的。

Edward已经将手中的报纸全部看过一遍了，周围吵闹的环境让他有些烦躁，但他还是选择相信自己的判断。

终于，当他第二遍将报纸头条上的消息读完之后，Jim Gordon终于从门口现身了。Edward看见他穿过拥挤的人群，在前台点了一份三明治和咖啡。三明治做好以后，Gordon一手拿着它，另一只手拿着纸质的咖啡杯，有些纠结地看着店里吵闹的客人们。

“Gordon警官，这里。”Edward适时向他招手，示意他可以使用自己对面的座位。

Gordon走了过来，拉开椅子坐了下来，对Edward微笑了一下表示感谢。

“谢了，Ed，你可以叫我Jim的。”

“好的，Jim。”Edward如善从流。他放下手中的报纸，一动不动地盯着对面的Jim。

刚开始的时候Jim还没察觉到什么，大口大口吃着自己简易的午餐，但是当他抬头喝了一口咖啡之后，就发现有些尴尬。

“额……你有什么事吗？Ed。”

Edward嘴角的肌肉动了一下，扯出一个微笑“没什么。”

然而正当Jim低下头准备继续用餐的时候，他又突然开口。

“我听说最近警局有些忙，是吧。”

“确实。”Jim咬下一大口三明治，含糊不清地说着：“那些游手好闲的混蛋不知道抽什么风，最近总是在找事儿。警局的工作量几乎多了一倍。”

“看的出来。”Edward瞧着Jim有些浮肿的双眼。

“你呢？你最近有什么有趣的案子吗？”Jim把话题转向了他：“你看起来也有点忙？”他用手指了指自己的眼睛，Edward想他是在说自己的黑眼圈。

“没遇到什么特别有意思的。”他抬头瞥了一眼窗外的行道树，视线转回来，双手支在桌子上，将头放上去，靠近Jim：“不过，你有听说过Falcone和Maroni这两个名字吗？”

Jim皱着眉头想了想。

“没有听说过。”过了好一会儿，他才开口回答。

“怎么，和你的案子有关？”

Edward稍微思忖了一下，否认了。

“不，只是和我之前的研究有关。”

Jim咽下一口咖啡：“又是那些传说中的生物吗？”

“不太好说。”Edward模棱两可地回答。

Jim挑挑眉，如果是Edward不想说的事情，很难有人能成功从他的嘴里把话撬出来。

“那你最近在忙什么？”

Edward的眼神放空了一会儿，然后开口：“有人让我帮他一下关于一把枪的消息。”

Jim喝了一口咖啡，把嘴里的食物咽下去，“不会是什么犯罪分子吧？”

“不是。”Edward假笑了一下“这是一把猎人用的手枪，据说可以杀死任何东西。柯尔特，听说过吗？”

Jim眉头紧皱，努力想说些什么，最后还是放弃了。

“Ed，你知道的，我对这种故事之类的完全不了解。不过说不定图书馆会有什么线索。”

这算不上是个好建议，因为Jim知道像Edward这种人一定会去图书馆看看的。

“不错的建议。”Edward的脸上依旧带着微笑，让人分辨不出真假。

接下来Jim就不知道再聊些什么了，他看了看手表，发现时间也差不多了。

“那么Ed，既然没什么事情，我就先走了。你知道的，烦人的工作。”他尴尬地挠了挠鼻子，拿起自己身前的垃圾，起身离开。

目送Jim Gordon离开以后，Edward也没有理由再留在这里了。他收起脸上虚伪的笑容，整理了一下衣服，消失在拥挤的人群当中。

……

下午并没有太多的事需要做，Edward将时间都花在了图书馆，但除了那些早已翻过无数次的传说与神话，他并没有找到太多有用的线索。

回到公寓门口时，那只恶魔早早地就站在树枝上等着他了。他歪着头，绿色的眼睛看着Edward。

“怎么样？决定好了吗，我的朋友。”

Edward忽略掉那个让他不太舒服的称呼，走到公寓的门口。

“来我家如何，我们可以慢慢讨论。我并不想被人看到在家门口和一只乌鸦讲话。”

他并没有明确答复这只恶魔，但是话语里示好的意味却很明显。

恶魔摇了摇头：“我进不去你的房子，到处都是讨厌的盐的味道。”

Edward抬头看向他，用棕色的眼睛直视着这只漆黑的乌鸦。

“盐的问题我可以解决掉，我想我们会有很多需要讨论的事，而公寓门口显然并不是一个适合的地方，恶魔先生。”

他刻意加重了最后四个字的读音，恶魔不禁有些心动。

由于自身的弱小，他在同类中，总是最小心谨慎的那一个，绝不将自己至于险境。但是眼前这个男人的棕色双眼却似乎有什么异样的魔力，诱惑他答应这个看似荒唐的要求。

他把这一切都归结于男人气味过于香甜的灵魂。

“好吧。”恶魔说。

他扇了扇翅膀，飞到Edward肩膀旁边，“介意吗？”他问。

“请便。”Edward这么说，浑身的肌肉却紧绷着。

恶魔装作没有发现，心安理得地停在了Edward的肩膀上，黑色的爪子牢牢地抓着绿色的西装。

Edward带着肩上的恶魔走上了公寓的楼梯，在来到房门口时略作停顿。恶魔立刻了然，从他肩膀上飞下来停在门口。

Edward打开门，浓烈的盐味扑面而来，恶魔不禁后退几步，怀疑自己是否做出了正确的选择。Edward随意地走进房门，用扫把将地上的盐粒扫走。呆在外面的恶魔一下变成一团黑色的浓雾，裹挟着微冷的空气从Edward身边经过。

“家里面装修还不错。”恶魔一边让自己舒舒服服地坐在沙发上，一边对Edward的屋子发表着评论。

不过Edward很难以确认是否能用“坐”这个词语来形容，因为你是在不好对一团黑乎乎的雾气来定义“坐”到底应该是什么样的。

“你这里还有红酒？”恶魔显然注意到了客厅电视机旁玻璃柜里摆放的几个玻璃瓶。他在Edward开口同意之前，就自觉的打开柜子，拿出里面的红酒。

Edward的眉头皱了起来，“你没忘记我们来这里是干嘛的吧？”

恶魔将红酒倒进高脚杯里，用黑色的雾气缠绕着酒杯，送到了大概是嘴的位子上。

“我当然记得。”他喝了一口红酒，接着说：“但是我们也要享受生活不是吗？顺便一提，味道不错，想不到你还挺有钱的。”

Edward没有接他的话，走到旁边的椅子，缓缓坐下。

“谁是Falcone和Maroni？”他开口：“我自己做了一点小调查，并没有找到什么线索。”

恶魔轻轻晃了晃高脚杯，“所以你决定合作了？”

“……是的……”Edward有些不情愿地开口，给出了肯定的答案。

恶魔得意地喝下一口红酒，“你当然查不到。”

“他们可是哥谭的地下世界的真正统治者。”

“哥谭的地下世界看起来像是被各种大大小小的黑帮占领着，但实际上，大多数帮派的首领都和下面都是有交易的。他们从恶魔那里得到权力、金钱和人脉。用它们来收买人心，扩张自己的势力。相对的，他们也要为恶魔做事情，提供优质的灵魂。”

“Falcone控制‘罗马’，而Maroni控制的则是‘领袖’。”

这是哥谭市最大的两个黑帮。

恶魔伸出另一只手，在空气中勾勒出 Carmine Falcone和Sal Maroni的字样。“而名字是恶魔做交易的重要凭借，只有有了恶魔的名字，你才能在十字路口召唤到他们，签订契约。这种重要的东西当然不能让所有人知道。你也不想舒舒服服躺在床上的时候有无数的人来敲门，对吧？”

Edward对此不做任何评论。

“那你的名字呢？”

Edward问出这句话后，空气明显安静了一下，他能感觉到沙发上恶魔不太愉快的情绪。

“你可以叫我Penguin。”

“企鹅？”

Edward咬咬唇，眼里闪过复杂的神色。比起名字这两个字更像是一个外号。

“怎么？很奇怪吗？”恶魔语气恶劣起来。

“不……”Edward将自己的情绪收敛起来，“我只是觉得这并不像个名字。”

“它就是！”

当然不是。

恶魔一直不喜欢这个话题。因为他不知道自己的名字是什么。说起来似乎有些奇怪，因为每个恶魔从地狱出生的时候就有自己的形象，自己的名字。然而他只是一团模糊的黑雾，什么都不知道，只能每天在Fish Moony的手下干事，想方设法从她手里扣点好处。

他猜测这个女人拿走了他的名字，因为他身上确实有利可图。这可不是自吹自擂，他能算得上地狱最勤奋的恶魔了，如果不是没有属于自己的名字，他早就有能力将整个哥谭占为己有了。 

“好吧，因为你总是变成乌鸦来找我。我觉得或许Raven会更适合你。”Edward耸耸肩。

“我不是乌鸦！！”恶魔将酒杯砸在桌上，“只是乌鸦哥谭比较常见！难道我真要变成一只企鹅来找你吗？”

黑色的雾气一瞬间膨胀起来，如同丝绸般包裹住Edward，也阻挡住了他的视线。突如其来的变故让Edward心里一紧，右手下意识摸在了腰上的小刀。

然后，这些雾气又像潮水般迅速后退，收缩在一起，在沙发的扶手上渐渐变成了一直全身漆黑的猫。

“拜托了，Edward，我的朋友，我可是个恶魔。我想变成什么样就能变成什么样。”

这只黑猫坐在扶手上，扯了扯嘴角，用绿色的眼睛看着Edward。“你想要什么我都可以变。乌鸦、猫、狗……”他说着，嘭地一下又变成了有些棕色头发的男人。

是Jim Gordon。

这个“Jim Gordon”坏笑着挑眉“如果你想，我也可以变成女人……”

“够了！”Edward在恶魔继续下一步的恶作剧之前，阻止了他。

“我们还是来谈正事吧。”

“Gordon”耸耸肩“好吧，真是一个无聊的家伙。”

虽是这么说着，他还是变回了一团黑漆漆的雾团，坐回沙发上。

雾气裹住红酒瓶，倒进了空着的高脚杯。

“好吧，我们继续来谈Falcone和Maroni吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falcone和Maroni的帮派名当然都是我编的，Falcone的罗马当然是来源于他的外号罗马人，Maroni也是来源于他的绰号Boss Moroni（这真的能算绰号吗？这是在网上查的，错了请不要纠结，我实在想不出其它好名字了。）


	3. part 03

在恶魔离开之前，Edward和他达成了简单的口头协议。

恶魔向他提供其他恶魔的信息与动向，而Edward需要帮助他收集关于那把手枪的消息，并且想办法让警局……

这场交易不涉及契约与灵魂，只是简单的消息共享。不过虽说是这样，其实两人都是各自心怀鬼胎，把对方看做自己的猎物。

私底下来说，Edward不想任何恶魔得到那把传说中的手枪，但这并不代表他不会去找寻相关的线索，毕竟枪无论如何都比冷兵器使用起来要方便。

所以所，第二天上午他关掉办公室去 找猫女也并不是什么难以理解的事情。

“Selina，你在吗？”Edward走进猫女最近的暂居地，试图在这栋废弃的大楼里找到那个女孩的踪迹。

没人回应他。

按理说，猫应该是一种喜欢睡懒觉的生物，他早上来这里找她，应该不会毫无收获。

Edward摸着腰间的手枪谨慎地在大楼里四处查看。

“Selina？”

“找我干嘛？”

女孩的声音突然自背后穿了出来，把Edward吓了一跳，他举起手枪对准了身后的人。但还没等他看清楚来人是谁，右手就被重击，手枪掉在了地上。

Edward忍不住痛呼出声，然后看到了那个罪魁祸首。果然是Selina。

“哇哦，抱歉。看到手枪就下意识踢掉了。”卷发女孩毫无诚意地道歉。

Edward揉着有些发红的手腕，咬牙切齿地说：“也许你下一次可以试着不要那么悄无声息地靠近我。”

“这我可说不好。”Selina耸耸肩，一副很无辜的样子。“你见过哪只猫走路有声音的？”

“好吧。”Edward不想继续和Selina废话，他捡起地上的手枪，别在腰上。“废话就不用说了，我是来找你打听事情的。”

Selina一听到有生意可以做，立刻收起来自己散漫的态度，“什么消息？”

“是关于一把叫做柯尔特的手枪的消息，怎么样，你有听到过什么吗？”

“50美元。”Selina朝Edward伸出手。

Edward从钱包里抽出一张钞票，拍在Selina手中。

“说吧。”

Selina转了转她的眼珠，向后退了一步“好吧，说实话我也不知道什么消息。”

“Selina！”

Selina立刻抬起手“等等！听我说完！”

她又向后退了一步，与Edward保持了一个安全距离。

“虽然我不知道这把枪的消息，但是我可以告诉你，最近有很多人都在问关于它的事！”

“比如？”Edward耐着性子问她。

“嗯……比如‘罗马’和‘领袖’都有人来打探那把枪的消息。还有不少其它地方的小混混，不过我怎么可能知道那种东西在哪里？要是我知道，早把它拿出去卖了。”

这倒是事实。Edward对Selina的回答并没有什么不满。本来他就不期望这么简单就能找到那把传说中的武器的消息，不过有不少人都知道这件事还是让他小小惊讶了一下。

“你知道这条消息的的来源是哪里吗？”

Selina耸耸肩“不知道，如果不是你们都跑来问我，我连这把枪能干什么都不知道。”

Edward皱紧了眉头。

他现在开始怀疑这条消息的真假了。

这把枪对于哥谭大多数人来说都毫无用处，也几乎没有人相信这种传说中的武器，如果不是自己手上也有一把类似的东西，他也肯定会对这个传言一笑了之。然而最近一下却多了这么多人来追寻这条没有源头的线索，仿佛所有人都坚信这把枪出现在了哥谭。

但是没有任何人能拿出证据……

“Edward，你没什么其他的事了吧？”Selina拿着手里的钱，打断了正在思考的Edward，“那我先走了~”

还没等Edward做出反应，Selina就跳了起来，翻过旁边楼梯的栏杆，迅速消失在了这层楼里。

抬手看了看时间，Edward决定先将自己心里的疑惑放下，找个地方随便吃点什么，下午坐在办公室再继续思考。

不过这件事并没有按照他的计划进行。

几乎是刚回到自己位于GCPD附近的办公室时，他的房门就被敲响了。

Edward正拿着自己的咖啡杯浏览桌上放着的各种相关的影印文件。他咽下一口棕色的液体，将桌面上散乱的白色纸张收进墨绿色的文件夹里，起身去开门。

来人是Jim Gordon。

他同往常一样，穿着深灰色的西装以及白色的衬衫，金棕色的头发一丝不苟地梳在脑后。

“嗨，Ed。”他站在门口，有些尴尬地笑了笑。

“嗨，Jim。”Edward抬头看了看墙上的时间，现在应该是警局的工作时间。

“怎么没有上班？今天你放假吗？”

Gordon不好意思的挠挠头，没有回答这个问题，“我能先进去再说吗？”

Edward思考了一下然后侧身让Gordon进来。虽然他现在并不欢迎这位警探先生，但是也对Gordon来找他的原因感到一丝好奇。

“找我有什么事吗？”Edward见Gordon坐在了自己办公桌前的椅子上，锁好门以后，走过去坐在了他的对面。

“是这样的……”Gordon思忖了一下，似乎在找合适的措辞。Edward抬起杯子，咽下一口咖啡，等待着对方继续他的话题。

“嗯……你之前提到过的那把手枪……”

Edward不留痕迹地挑了挑眉，食指无意识地划过咖啡杯上显眼的绿色问号。

“是的，我之前是提到过，怎么了？”

“你有它的什么消息吗？”

又一个。

Edward心下默念。

“你也想找它？”

“不！当然不是！”Gordon立刻摇了摇头，“我拿它有什么用？”

是了，对于大多数人来说，这把枪和普通手枪没有什么太大差别，毕竟不管是怎样奇特的生物，也无法在子弹穿过心脏和大脑之后存活。

除了恶魔。

虽然这种生物看起来也有不少弱点，比如害怕圣水，讨厌盐粒与恶魔陷阱。因为圣水会让他们疼痛，屋里盐粒能阻止他们进入房间，而恶魔陷阱能困住他们。但是这些东西实际上都不能真正杀死他们。

“其实是因为昨天回家时抓住的几个小混混，他们说最近到处有人在找一把枪。我在想这可能和最近哥谭的混乱有些关系？”Gordon一边说着，一边揉了揉自己的鼻梁。

最近陡增的工作量让他没有时间好好休息，他现在只想赶紧结束这几天的混乱。

“又是你的直觉吗？警探先生。”

Gordon在这方面总是有惊人的直觉，能把看似毫无共同点的事情联系在一起，或许他天生就适合在警察局做一个警探。

“大概是吧。”Gordon挠了挠鼻子，不可置否。

Edward又抿了一口咖啡，苦涩的味道绽放在他的味蕾之上，让原本混乱的思绪清晰起来。

“那么只能让你失望了，Jim，我这里也没有什么线索。”Edward说着，将桌面上绿色的文件夹收了起来。

Gordon摊手，“好吧，我也不是没想过这个结果。”

Edward收拾东西的动作突然一顿，似乎想起了什么似的，抬头对Gordon说：“不过你可以让人去盯着‘罗马’和‘领袖’看看，说不定会有什么线索。”

“那么这是你的直觉？”Gordon问。

Edward笑了笑“当然不是。”他从来都是一个讲求线索与证据的人。

“今早我找Selina的时候她告诉我的。”

听完Edward的话后，Gordon扶着下巴思考了一会儿。“确实可行，盯着他们就相当于盯着大半个哥谭的地下势力。”

但随即，他的眉头又皱了起来，并没有因为得到有用的消息而感到轻松。

“不过我总觉得有什么事情会发生，希望是我想多了吧。”

“我也这么希望，警探先生。”Edward半真半假地说，看着眼前面带愁容的Gordon。

他从不曾对弱者抱有同理心，自然也无法做到像Gordon一样。

“还有什么事吗？Jim。”

他委婉地下达了逐客令。

“额……没什么事了。”Gordon从对哥谭市未来的忧虑中清醒过来。

“如果你没什么事，我想我们还是下次在继续聊吧。”Edward装作一副无奈的样子，叹了口气，“我今天有点忙，真的很抱歉。”

“没事。”Gordon站了起来，脸上带着歉意的微笑“今天真的谢谢你了，Ed。”

“没什么。”Edward替Gordon打开了办公室的门“我们是朋友。”


	4. part 04

接下来的几天里，恶魔都没有再次出现。

关于柯尔特，Edward将大量的时间都花在了寻找线索上，但是他的收获并不大。在黑帮方面，他曾几次找Gordon询问过相关问题，但都被对方一脸为难地以警局消息不能外泄为由拒绝了。不过Edward总有自己的办法。他还是从东区搞到了消息，听说这几天“罗马”和“领袖”的老大会在哥谭码头的仓库进行会面和谈判，但具体情况到底如何就没什么人知道了。

而Edward现在正在准备出门。

他站在自己干净整洁的卧室，对着一人高的立镜，换下了平时最爱的绿色西装。

解开衬衫，露出的是紧实而又流畅的肌肉线条，那种令人畏惧的力量就隐藏在这看似普通的皮肉之下。人们总因为他过于高挑修长的身材以及鼻梁上的眼睛而忽视他的危险性。

而在那白净没有一丝赘肉的胸膛之上，横跨着一道巨大而狰狞的伤疤，昭示着这个男人非同寻常的过去。不过这道伤疤看起来虽然有些吓人，但实际上已经愈合很久了，黑色的结痂与曾经的痛苦都早已随着时间的流逝而逐渐剥落，只留下难以消除的淡粉色痕迹还在回忆着过去。

打开衣柜的门，里面整整齐齐挂着一排样式不同，材质各异的绿色外套。他的手指从这些衣服上划过，没有稍作停留，直接从衣柜的深处取出了一套黑色的衣服。

这套西装样式简单，剪裁却十分精良。Edward取下外套，将里面挂着的黑色衬衫拿了出来。

还没等他将这件衬衫穿上，窗外便传来了翅膀击打空气的声音。

Edward转头，一团黑色的雾气已经不请自来，盘踞在窗下的小沙发上。

“你怎么突然来了？”Edward扫了一眼后就收回了自己的视线，将身上衬衫的扣子一粒一粒的扣好。

“前几天我很忙，一直没空来找你，我有点好奇事情进展的如何了。”恶魔这样回答，眼睛却直勾勾地盯着Edward。

“并不怎么样。都是一些没用的线索。”Edward扣上了最后的扣子，也为之前的话题画上了一个句号。拿起床上的黑色西装，套在外面。

他今天心情并不怎么好，不想和恶魔做过多交谈。

外套穿好了，Edward对着镜子看了看，整理了一下衣服上并不存在的褶皱。空气里只有布料摩擦的声音。

“你今天要出去？”恶魔的声音打破了两人间的沉默。

“是。”Edward简洁地回答。

“你要去哪？”恶魔问。

回答他的是Edward的扫视。

“你可别误会。”恶魔开口解释，语气带着调笑，“我可不关心你去哪里。不过我想建议一下，你今天还是不要去码头附近了。”

Edward停下了手头的动作，转头看向恶魔，“怎么，会有什么事发生？”

恶魔得到了Edward的注意，立刻得意起来。

“我听人说，今天是Falcone和Maroni手下那群蠢货在码头仓库见面的日子。”

他顿了顿，故意拉长了最后一个词，等待Edward来问他问题，毕竟，他可不喜欢一个人唱独角戏。

“所以呢？”Edward如他所愿。

“据我所知，Falcone准备对Maroni的手下下手了。”恶魔笑了笑，不过没有人能从一团黑雾的脸上看清楚所谓的“笑”。

Edward对此自然毫无察觉，“就为了那个不知道是真是假的消息？”

恶魔沉默了一会，“这可不好说。”他谨慎地回答这个问题。

“即使恶魔们不太相信这个传言，他们也决不允许其他人得到这件武器。所以你最近最好小心一点。”

他话锋一转，又回到了Edward身上。

“是吗？”Edward敷衍地回答“我不认为这和我有什么关系。”

至少今天没有……

恶魔耸耸肩“这只是我作为合作伙伴对你的小小关心。”

“十分感谢你的关心，恶魔。”Edward冰冷地说。他转身从衣柜另一边拉出了专门用于放置领带的小抽屉，入目的又是一排排夺人眼球的绿色。

恶魔为他糟糕的品味翻了一个白眼。

“Edward我的朋友，别那么冷漠。”

Edward没有继续搭理他，将注意力放在了那些绿色的领带之上。

恶魔无聊地看着他将一条领带拿起，又放下。眼尖的他突然发现抽屉里还有一条紫色的领带。

“我觉得那条紫色的领带不错哦。”恶魔说。“我喜欢紫色。”

Edward挑选领带的手指顿了一下，转头扫了一眼恶魔说：“那不是我的东西。”

然后他随意挑了一条没有任何纹饰的墨绿色领带，用力地关上了抽屉。

“如果没什么事的话，你可以走了，恶魔。”Edward一边系着领带，一边对一旁坐着无事可干的恶魔说。

“我相信你也有自己的事情要忙。”

恶魔有些微恼，但是现在还不是和这个男人翻脸的时候。

“好吧，既然你这么说。”

他故作大度，没有因为Edward糟糕的态度与他计较，变成乌鸦，从窗口飞走了。

而恶魔走后，Edward也停下了手上的动作，凝视着乌鸦远去的身影，面无表情，但握着领带的手却越捏越紧。当他回过神来的时候，这条领带已经满是褶皱。

因为不想花时间把它熨平，Edward只好从抽屉里重新拿出一条领带。打开抽屉，一抹紫色不经意间在他眼前闪过，Edward故意忽视掉那条格格不入的领带，迅速拿起另一条，关上了抽屉。

在离开屋子前，Edward特意看了一眼窗外的天气。

依旧是阴沉压抑。

他考虑是否需要带上那把伞。

在门口踯躅了一会儿，把玩着黑色雨伞上的鸟头手柄，Edward最终还是将它放回了原处。

几下磨蹭之后，当Edward最终坐在自己的小汽车上，点燃发动机的时候，已经是下午接近三点的样子了。

他沉默地行驶在乱糟糟的城市街道上，看着交通信号灯从绿色变成红色，再从红色变回绿色。街道旁是行色匆匆的市民，他们有喜也有愁，都各自奔向目的地：公司、家或者其它什么地方。有时也会有无所事事的小混混，坐在某个公寓前的阶梯上，抽着烟对所有看向他的路人竖起中指。

这已经是他第无数次开车走过这条路了，他记得这条路上每一个商店，每一个路口的样子，他还知道不远处的街角有一个花店，那里一年四季都会卖好闻的百合花。

他努力放空自己的大脑，一边开车，一边与自己玩着猜谜游戏。

在熟悉的花店买上一竖百合，请店员仔细包装好。Edward带着它继续上路。没过多久，黑色的小汽车就驶进了近郊的教堂。

停好车，Edward对着后视镜整理了一下仪表，带着那束百合走到教堂后面。

教堂后，是一大片的墓地。

微风轻轻吹过Edward耳边，带来哥谭湿润而又夹杂着腥臭的泥土气味。

他抱着百合，穿过一排排整齐冰冷的墓碑，缓缓走上山坡。

这里是哥谭市风景最佳的一处墓地，因为地理位置的原因，只要站在坡顶，就可以俯瞰整个城市。

他转身看向远方的城市，将她罪恶与混乱收入眼底。

哥谭就是一个黑色的旋涡，所有待在这里的人都无法逃离。人们被吞噬、感染、同化，最后从里到外都散发着那股腐朽的味道。

这座城市当然也有光明的一面。也有无数的人为了拯救他人的生命不断奉献着自己，他们把自己投入黑暗里燃烧着血液点亮这个城市。光线虽然微弱，但也足够给人带来希望。

Edward终于来到自己的目的地。

他面前是一方小小的石质墓碑，石料上等，点缀着精美的刻花与繁复的纹饰，比这片墓地的任何一块墓碑都要奢华。

但这又有何意义呢。

Edward想着，放下了怀里的百合。

正如他每隔一段时间就会来到这里，为这块墓碑送上百合一样。只不过是受脑内皮质醇（cortisol）分泌的控制，做出的并不符合逻辑的行为罢了。

一切都毫无意义。

大风突然吹过，百合的清香驱散了Edward鼻尖萦绕的泥土气味。

教堂的钟声在这时响起，白鸽扑扇着翅膀从上方飞过，远处还有嘈杂的人声与欢笑。Edward依稀记得来时似乎有人正在教堂举行婚礼。

裹住太阳的云层被之前的大风刮走，总是阴天的哥谭突然迎来了这个月来的第一缕阳光，着让Edward暗自庆幸离家前自己做的决定非常正确。

傍晚的阳光正好，浅金色的细线顺着空气照进他的眼底，为深棕色的眼睛镀上一层亮光。

Edward站在那里，却什么也感受不到……

当他再次回到车上，点燃发动机时，已经过去了将近两个小时了。天色渐暗，城里面也开始危险起来。

Edward的心情并不是很好。墓地压抑静谧的气氛让他心生厌恶，恨不得早早离开那里，但每次最终下定决心的时候都已是傍晚。

开车顺着熟悉的街道回家，他猜测今晚大概又需要一些安眠药来帮助自己快速入眠。

远处突然传来一阵巨响，接着是冲天的火光，将快要入夜的哥谭照耀地通亮。

黑色的烟雾裹挟着物品烧焦的味道扩散在整个哥谭。

马路边停靠的汽车因为这巨响而开始不停地响起警报声。街上的小孩也因此开始放声大哭，恐慌的情绪在一瞬间蔓延了整个街道。

所有人都驻足向那个地方看去，Edward也下意识停下了汽车，打开车门远望。

他记得那个方向。

那里是哥谭码头……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 皮质醇（cortisol）是大脑悲伤的时候会分泌的一种东西。


	5. Part 05

Edward不太清楚码头那边到底发生了什么事，但是他现在也没有想要去探究的欲望。

回到家的时候是晚上接近八点。Edward努力咽下了在路上买的外带中餐，坐在沙发上拿着红酒开始独酌。

他并不是一个喜欢酒精的人。这种有机化合物在顺着血液进入大脑后，会破坏神经元细胞膜，让他难以思考，难以做出正确的选择。但他也无法停止心中对它隐隐的渴望，它是他回忆过去时最好的伴侣。

房间里有些昏暗，Edward没有打开客厅的大灯，只点亮了沙发边的落地灯。暖黄色的光线与红酒的香气仿佛间把他回了那个燃烧着炉火的温暖房间。

“你心情不好？”

不知何时，那只聒噪的恶魔来到了他的屋内，变成一团黑雾盘踞在一旁的单人沙发上。

Edward没有回答，只是咽下一口红酒。

“所以你今天去哪了？”恶魔接着问。如果不是今天有大事情要做，他一定会偷偷跟在这个男人身后，看他到底去了哪里。

“我猜今天码头的爆炸是你搞出来的？”Edward答非所问，用镜片后的棕色眼睛看向恶魔。

“你真让我惊讶，Ed。”恶魔说，黑色的雾气从桌上拿起一只高脚杯，在里面倒了些许红酒。

实际上Edward自己也很惊讶，在大脑被酒精麻痹之后，他还能做出如此准确的判断。

“不过你这么说也不准确吧。”恶魔摇晃着红酒杯，又缓缓开口。

Edward饶有兴味地看向他，一副洗耳恭听的样子。

“你知道的，我是一个非常善良的恶魔。”

恶魔咽下一口红酒。

“我乐于助人，虽然我能做的不多，但是还是会尽量满足那些有需要的人的要求。”

Edward笑出声来，“我猜测那些‘帮助’并不是免费的。”

“当然。”恶魔给出肯定的答复，“我可不是什么慈善商人。等时候到了，我是会去收利息的。”

“他们可以选择出卖自己的灵魂，或者帮我一个小忙。”

恶魔愉快地说着，黑色的雾气也因为他的好心情而有规律地波动着。

“GCPD刚好就有一个欠我人情的家伙。而我又恰好知道码头那边有间仓库存放着一些危险物品。所以我只要拜托这个家伙在码头和其他蠢货在监视那群黑帮的时候，轻轻按下一个按钮……”

恶魔再次拿起酒杯，喝了一口。

“然后，boom！他的任务就完成了。”

他的语气轻快，就像一个正常商人在讨论一笔完美结束的交易。然而Edward知道，在那样剧烈的爆炸现场中，几乎不会人生还。

“他们不会怀疑你吗？”

Edward将后背靠在沙发上，给自己找了一个更加舒服的坐姿。

“谁会怀疑我呢？”黑色的恶魔反问，“我只是Fish的小跟班。”

弱小、无能、残缺不全的家伙。没有姓名，没有样貌，召之即来，挥之即去。

恶魔的心情突然很差劲，黑色雾气卷着的玻璃杯发出细微清脆的声响，等他回过神来，已经变成了一地的碎片。

“Fish？你的老大？”Edward没有将自己的注意力分给地上的透明碎片，反而问起了关于恶魔的事情。

“是的，一个该死的婊子。”恶魔打了个响指，那些碎掉的玻璃块突然漂浮起来，一块块在空中聚集起来，最后恢复了原样。

“有趣的名字。”Edward看着刚才神奇的一幕，勾了勾嘴角，“不过你也不用担心，我的朋友。”

虽然严格意义上来说他们只是相互利用，但恶魔的境遇让Edward有种似曾相识惺惺相惜的感觉。

就好像曾经的自己。

所以即使非常不情愿，Edward也只能承认与这只恶魔的几场交谈，是这几年来他觉得最有趣的几次对话。

至于将他称之为“我的朋友”，Edward笑笑，咽下有些发苦的红酒。

朋友就是用来背叛的，不是吗？

坐在不远处的恶魔因为这个称呼小小兴奋了一下，他觉得自己似乎离收获这个美味的灵魂更进一步了。

“为什么不用担心？”他好奇的开口，想知道这个男人还会给自己带来什么惊喜。

Edward将空掉的高脚杯放在桌上，为自己斟上红酒，然后才看着恶魔的方向，慢慢悠悠地说：“我们都知道，企鹅吃鱼。”

屋内暖色的灯光打在Edward的半张脸上，勾勒出他高耸的颧骨以及镜片下闪光的棕色眼睛，他的另外半张脸则隐匿于黑暗之中，嘴角带着若隐若现的笑容。

恶魔一瞬间觉得自己不曾存在过的心脏似乎跳了一下，他真的越来越想不顾一切将这个男人占为己有了。

“谢谢你，我的朋友。”他咽下一口红酒，暂时压下心底躁动的欲望。

Edward并没有注意到恶魔的异样。

“所以说，为什么你选择我做你的合作对象？你知道我讨厌恶魔。”

他好奇这个问题有些时候了。从某种角度来说，自己并不是一个合适的合作对象，至少他可不会去找一个总想着杀了自己的家伙当做自己的合作伙伴。

“因为你是哥谭少有的聪明人，和聪明人合作才有意思。”恶魔回答了他的问题。

因为你有非常好闻的灵魂，我想得到它。

“那……你真的是绿眼睛吗？”Edward突然莫名奇妙地问了这个问题，看似没有任何意义。

恶魔不留痕迹地笑笑“是啊。”

当然不是，你喜欢绿色，我只是想引起你的注意。

Edward喝下一口酒，张了几次嘴，始终没有说出想说的话。他抬手揉了揉鼻梁，叹了口气“你的眼睛很好看……”

“多谢夸奖。”恶魔也举起了自己的杯子。

接着他们的话题转到了艺术与音乐上面。

他们从古典主义绘画开始一直讨论到现代主义绘画，又从巴赫一直聊到了德沃夏克的“自新世界”。

Edward很吃惊这只恶魔竟然在这方面上有及其高的品位。

而恶魔则毫不客气地接受了Edward的赞美。

时间过得很快，转眼已是凌晨，但Edward似乎还是没有要睡的意思。

“你不去睡觉吗？”恶魔抬头看看墙上的钟表。

Edward低头摇晃着红酒杯，没有回答。

“你应该去休息了，Ed。”恶魔半真半假地对他说。

Edward 挑挑眉，为恶魔话语里关心的意味而感到惊讶。

实际上，恶魔并非是那种没有任何正面情绪的生物，他们也能产生诸如开心，激动，怜悯或者是爱这样的感情，只是这些感情的触发机制与大多数人类不同。

比如现在，这只狡猾的恶魔知道适当的关心能让猎物更快走入自己的陷阱。

“我睡不着。”Edward说。

“你可以试试，我会唱摇篮曲哦。”恶魔放下酒杯，对Edward说。

“是吗？”Edward来了兴趣“唱来听听呢？”

恶魔装模作样的清了清嗓子，

“The fire has gone out, wet from snow above But nothing will warm me more, than my, my mother's love……”

熟悉的旋律从恶魔口中缓缓流淌出来，Edward脸上的笑容凝固在嘴角，他忍不住怀疑这一切都是恶魔的一个陷阱。

“……你从哪里学会的？”他问。

恶魔停了下来，思考了一会儿，“我怎么知道，说不定是路过某个儿童房的时候听到的。”

Edward还想开口问什么，恶魔却没有给他机会。“别问那么多问题，你还想不想睡觉？”

对Edward来说，显然是好奇心更加重要，但是不知道是不是这只恶魔耍了什么把戏，他感觉自己的眼皮越来越沉，，什么话也说不出来，只听到那熟悉的音乐一直萦绕在他耳边。

“……I light another candle, dry the tears from my face. Nothing can protect me more than my mother's warm embrace ……”

恶魔看着缓缓睡去的Edward，停下了自己的歌声。他一动不动地盯着这个男人，忍不住想要靠近闻闻他身上的味道。

突然察觉到他们现在还在客厅的沙发，恶魔思考了一秒钟，用黑色的烟雾轻轻包裹着熟睡的男人。小心翼翼绕过屋里的恶魔陷阱，将他放在了卧室的床上。

将Edward安顿好以后，恶魔站在床边，又看了一会儿自己的猎物。一缕黑烟缓缓穿过空气，勾住男人修长的手指，紧紧缠绕在一起。

恶魔不太明白这种突如其来的占有欲与不舍是什么，他晃晃头，变成黑色的鸟类头也不回地离开了Edward的卧室。

……

Edward在做梦……

他知道自己在做梦。因为这是唯一可以解释他为什么又回到了那间大办公室的理由。

背景是无数模糊的人影以及嘈杂的白噪音，白炽灯浅淡的光线将他视线所及的一切都染上高光。

明明没有戴眼镜，Edward依旧能看清楚自己桌上文件里那些无聊的文字。

周围来回穿梭的是穿着白色衬衫的同事。他们脸上带着白痴一般的笑容，讨论着那些充满低级趣味的话题。

然后办公室远处的双开门被打开，一个黑色的身影走了进来。

Edward屏住呼吸，周围的一切仿佛都安静了下来，让他能听到自己的心跳声。

“咚”、“咚”、“咚”

伞尖与地板碰撞而发出的声响应合着他的心跳声。

他看见一个穿着精致黑色西装的小个子男人器宇轩昂地向他走来。这个男人的右脚似乎有什么问题，每跨一步都会小小顿一下，但这并不影响他的气势。

这个男人来到Edward面前，抬头看着他。

Edward想要努力看清楚他的样子，眼前却是一片模糊，只有那双绿色的眼睛一如记忆里那般美丽。

但人不能总是活在记忆里。

Edward向后退了一步，拉开与那个男人的距离。

他有远大的抱负、有最疯狂的野心和无人匹敌的非凡智慧。他本应让所有人都学会如何去仰视他，尊重他，而非回到记忆里这个混乱嘈杂的办公室，等待着和那个人的再次相遇。

那个男人开口了。

声音像是坏掉的收音机和铁栏杆坏掉时发出的嘎吱声响，他什么也听不到。

是了，他已经不记得他说话时的声音和语调了。

“Mr.Penguin？”

Edward出声询问。

眼前的男人突然变成了一只绿眼睛的黑色乌鸦，站在莫名其妙出现的沙发上，一动不动地看着他“你在叫我吗？”

Edward皱眉，刚想开口，却发现自己不知何时出现在了一件奢华的书房里。

脚下是柔软精致的羊毛地毯，落地窗让屋外的光线洒进来，有一整面墙壁被巨大的书柜占领，上面摆放着年代、造型各异的恶魔学书籍。

Edward咽了咽口水。

门外倏地传来有节奏的声响

“咚”、“咚”、“咚”

像是尖锐的物体与地面碰撞发出的声响，像是有个女人穿着高跟鞋正在朝这里走来。

转头望向沙发，乌鸦不知何时已经消失，整个房间里似乎只有他一个人。

熟悉的声响越来越近，即将就要到达门口……

……

Edward醒了过来。

他大口大口喘着气，下意识环顾了四周，看起来还未从刚才的噩梦中清醒过来。

他发现自己现在正穿着昨天的黑色西装，躺在自己的卧室里，身上还盖着薄薄的毯子。

Edward坐起身来，双脚踩在地板上，让自己冷静了一会儿，然后他抬头看向窗外。

或许时间才是最好的漂白剂，不管色彩如何丰富的照片，在经过一次次的洗刷之后，都会逐渐变成一张白纸。越是想要挽回某些东西，就越是无能为力。

Edward低头，用手揉了揉自己的鼻梁，却发现鼻尖传来淡淡的硫磺气味。

恍惚间想起，自己昨晚应该是在沙发上睡去的……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 恶魔出现之后会有硫磺的味道。  
· 那首摇篮曲就是原剧里鹅妈妈给鹅唱过，然后谜又唱给鹅听的，歌词是“The fire has gone out, wet from snow above But nothing will warm me more, than my, my mother's love. I light another candle, dry the tears from my face. Nothing can protect me more than my mother's warm embrace The path ahead is dark, so dark I cannot see But I will not fear 'cause my mother looks over me.?”  
· 这首歌是剧组自己编的叫penguin's lullaby，b站有，av46406741  
· 以及上面提到的恶魔和谜讨论艺术方面的谈话，在漫画Gotham：underground里面就有提到鹅会和谜讨论这些东西。  
· 如果想看这本漫画的话，可以下载一个app（苹果的）叫DC comic，里面就有，一共9本，每本12元。


	6. Part 06

等Edward将自己打整干净，把客厅收拾好以后已经是中午了。他不想自己做饭，所以点了外卖，并且决定给自己小小放个假。

外卖到了之后，他将食物放在茶几上，然后自己坐在沙发上，打开了电视机。

电视里是播放的是哥谭市的午间新闻，穿着职业装的女记者正在采访另一名穿着警服的男子，向他询问有关昨天码头爆炸的具体情况。

这名男子显然只是个刚加入警局没多久的新手，面对女记者犀利的问话不知如何作答。好在，他的尴尬没有持续多久，Jim Gordon突然从画面中出现，将这个可怜的小警员解救出来。

Gordon站在镜头前，看起来也有些紧张，时不时地挠挠自己的鼻子或者扯扯自己的领带。不过紧张虽紧张，他还是认真的向所有的市民解释，昨天的爆炸只是一场意外，他希望市民们不要太过慌张。他和GCPD的所有工作人员会尽一切努力来保障大家的生命安全。

多么典型的Jim Gordon式做法！

Edward放下手中的餐具，冷笑一声。

他想要拯救所有人，但哥谭总是不会让人们得到他们所要的东西。

……

虽然Edward是一个自由工作者，并且在经济上非常的宽裕，但是他热爱解谜，热爱自己的工作。所以在家里度过悠闲舒适的一天以后，他还是在第二天回到了自己的办公室。

警察局的大楼从外面看起来和往常一样，但是门口停放的警车以及进进出出的警员显然多了不少，他们大多都面带疲惫，神色严肃。

上楼的时候Edward碰到了正从咖啡店拿着外带咖啡的Gordon。他的头发有些发油，衣服上沾着灰尘，眼睛上还挂着深深的黑眼圈。

看起来这两天他非常的忙碌。

Edward丝毫不感到奇怪，毕竟Jim Gordon就是这样认真负责的人。

他原本准备直接上楼，假装没有看见他，但Gordon看见了他。

“嗨！Ed。”Gordon走了过来，热情地向他打招呼。

“嗨，Jim。”Edward有礼貌地向他微笑。

Gordon走过来用空着的手拍了拍Edward的肩膀。“天哪，感谢上帝，你的办公室这两天都是关着的，我还在担心你出了什么事呢。”

Edward的身体有一瞬间的僵硬，他想要躲闪，但是还是忍住了。

“别担心，Jim。我能出什么事？”他半开玩笑地回复Gordon，“你知道的，我一向是个遵纪守法的好公民。”

除了曾经杀过人，为一个犯罪头子出谋策划过以外。

不过Gordon看起来倒是挺相信他的。

“我知道。”他这么说，“只是你总是动不动就去调查那些奇怪又很危险的东西，我有些担心你。毕竟我们也算是朋友对吧。”

Edward眉头微皱，他迟疑了一下没有回答。

“Ed，怎么了？”Gordon察觉了他的异样。

“没什么，感谢你的关心。”Edward立刻回答，他只是不太善于处理别人对他的善意。

“对了，Jim，我昨天在电视上看见你了。”他稍微转移了一下话题，虽然知道码头那起爆炸事故的真正原因，但是他还是比较好奇现场情况。

“码头那边怎么样了？”

Gordon叹了口气，摇摇头。

“不怎么样。警局收到消息这两个黑帮会在码头进行一项秘密交易，我们派了一些同事去盯着，但是不知道怎么回事……现场就发生了爆炸，似乎是有人故意引燃了旁边仓库的危险物品。”

Edward仔细听着，“那现场的伤亡怎么样呢？”

“过去盯梢的同事都……唉。这两个黑帮的伤亡也比较惨重，但是奇怪的是他们的首领和一些高级成员在爆炸中幸存了下来，被送去了医院。”

Gordon用力咬了咬牙齿，咽下一口咖啡。Edward能从语气中听出他沉重的心情。

“听说‘领袖’的首领在去医院的途中还受到了袭击。真不知道他们到底想搞什么。”

Edward思考了一下，“地下没有什么消息吗？”

“有道是有。”Gordon将咖啡杯送到嘴边，“道上在传，说是‘罗马’的老大想要对对方下手。但是原因……”

他顿了一下“你大概不会相信。”

答案对于Edward来说似乎显而易见。

“柯尔特。”他准确说出了这个词语。

Gordon抿抿嘴唇，艰难的开口：“是的……你相信吗？”

“在哥谭，一切皆有可能。”Edward模棱两可地回答了Gordon的问题。

Gordon沉默了一会儿，“是的，一切皆有可能。”

他低头看看表，然后向Edward道别：“时间差不多了，我该去继续工作了，下次再聊吧。你最近小心点啊。”

Edward也礼貌地微笑着向Gordon道别。

回到办公室之后，Edward一直在思考刚才与Gordon的对话。

身为恶魔，自然不可能亲自使用那种专门猎杀恶魔的武器，所以他们都在通过人间的代理来帮助自己寻找这把手枪。

正如同那只绿眼睛的恶魔找上了自己。

恶魔之间的斗争转换成了人类之间的斗争，而哥谭就变成了他们的战场。

整个城市因为一把不见踪影的武器而变得如同被搅混的湖水，似乎所有人都在短时间内相信并接受了这把传说中的手枪。

正如同那只恶魔所说，战争就要来了。

而前几天的爆炸就是这场战争的序幕。

但是，Edward始终觉得在这一系列的事件当中，总有些让他觉得不对劲的地方，可是他又说不上到底是哪里不对劲。

果然还是手上的线索太少。

Edward沉吟了一会儿，决定下午的时候去找Selina看她那里有没有什么新的消息。

…… 

比起上次来到东区的时候，这里显然要更混乱一些了。

黑暗里那些不怀好意的窥视明显增多了，街上还有不少小混混正在打架。Edward皱着眉头，将车停在路边，摸了摸别在腰间的手枪，才谨慎地从车上下来。

Edward要穿过一条蜿蜒的小巷才能从自己的停车地点来到Selina所在的废弃大楼。他穿过小巷，几个流浪汉歪倒在垃圾桶边，双眼紧闭不知死活。微风缓缓吹过，带来了垃圾腐烂后的臭味，四周还有奇怪的虫鸣，“吱吱”地叫的人心烦。

他小心翼翼走进上次与Selina做交易的废弃大楼，几只老鼠因为他的到来，受到惊吓四处乱窜。它们的身体撞倒了一边的空罐头盒子，“哐当”的声音不断往复的回响在楼内。

“Selina！”

Edward背靠着墙，右手握住腰间的手枪，等待那个像猫一样的女孩的回应。

但是大楼里非常安静，他只能听见自己的脚步声。

“Selina？你在吗？”Edward又试探性的叫了一声，但是依旧没有得到任何的回应。

他只好认为Selina已经放弃了这个临时住所，或者是遇到什么事外出不在。

但不论是哪一个原因，这都意味着他花费了半个下午来这里做了一件毫无意义的事情。

或许在这里找其他人问问也是个不错的选择？

Edward心想。

他走出大楼，准备回到自己的汽车上。

拐入小巷，Edward就立刻感觉到有人跟上了他。

这并不是因为他瞥见了什么或是听到了什么动静。正好相反这条小巷突然变得异常静谧，之前垃圾堆旁的流浪汉早已不知所踪，恼人的虫鸣也没有再响起。Edward回头，只看见几只麻雀站在墙上好奇地张望着自己。

他怀疑这是自己的错觉，但内心的不安却将他的心脏握的越来越紧。

Edward掏出了自己的手枪，拉开保险栓，紧紧握在手中。

“谁在那？”

他对着空无一人的小巷开口质问。

没有人回答他的问题，但是Edward还是谨慎地挪动着自己的步子，举着手枪缓缓向后退去。

“想不到你这么厉害，居然能发现我。”

一个穿着灰色西装的黑发男人突然不知道从什么地方钻了出来，他站在离Edward不远的地方，神色傲慢，丝毫没有因为被手枪指着而流露出一丝恐惧的意味。

“为什么跟着我。”Edward脸色阴沉，浑身紧绷着，只要眼前的人一有什么举动，他就会立刻开枪射杀他。

“Edward，我来这里是有几个问题想问你。”这个男人开口了，轻松地叫出了Edward的名字。

“你可以叫我Mr.Leonard。”

Edward被他倨傲的态度以及眼中的不屑激怒了，他没有对这个自称为Mr.Leonard的家伙多说一句废话，直接扣动了扳机。

子弹飞快从枪口射出，以迅雷不及掩耳之势贯穿了Leonard的头部，他的头部因为子弹冲击力的原因向后仰去。

然而奇怪的是，他的身体并没有随之倒下。几秒过后，那个男人后仰的头部慢慢收回。

“看来你并不想乖乖合作啊，人类。”

Edward看见他的头部被子弹贯穿出一个小洞，但是从里面流出的并不是红色的血液，而是黑色的烟雾一般的东西。

shit！是恶魔。

Edward在心里暗骂一声，转身就跑。

然而Leonard自然不会如他所愿。他只是伸手，一股无形的力量就将裹起来，重重摔在墙壁上。

背部受到重击，Edward闷哼一身，倒坐在地上。但是他还是不断努力地想要站起来，逃离这条小巷。

Leonard再次举起了手臂，将Edward重重摔在墙壁上。

这次承受撞击的是右臂。Edward感觉自己的小臂外侧的桡骨似乎已经被撞断，剧烈的疼痛从那里传来，手臂颤抖，手枪从手中滑落在地。

内脏也因为这次的撞击而痛的要命，他差点以为自己会吐血。

Leonard则像是在散步一般缓缓走近他。

“别杀我！”Edward忍住疼痛，举起右手向这个男人求饶，“你想知道什么，我都可以告诉你！求求你，别杀我！！”

Leonard见此满意地笑了起来，他走到Edward面前蹲下身，捏住Edward的下巴，“早这么听话就对了。”

浓烈的硫磺气息扑面而来，让Edward忍不住皱起了眉头，左手不留痕迹地向小腿伸去。

“只要你不杀我，什么都好说。”

Edward再次示弱。

Leonard裂开嘴，露出他那淡黄色的牙齿。“好的，那我要你告诉我……”

他的话并未说完就停了下来，因为他感到一种奇异的疼痛。

低头朝着那处疼痛的地方看去，心脏的位子正插着一把小刀，而这把刀正被Edward的左手拿着。

他惊讶的张大嘴，不敢置信地看着这个被他轻视的人类。

Edward棕色的眼中闪烁着冰冷的光泽，“去死吧，恶魔。”

他冷漠的说着，左手抽出了那把小刀。

这是他拥有的那把能够杀死恶魔的小刀，自从与那只小恶魔达成约定后他就一直带在身上，没想到今天竟然派上了用处。

Leonard的身体从胸口处的空洞开始崩裂，黑色的纹路布满了他的皮肤，然后他就如同火焰燃烧过后的纸张，渐渐变成了黑的灰烬，被风吹走。

不远处墙头的麻雀似乎被这一幕画面惊吓到，扑扇着翅膀迅速飞走。

Edward握住手中的刀，忍不住笑出声来。

那笑声并没有带着死里逃生的喜悦，也没有杀死恶魔后复仇的满足感，

而是一种压抑，沉闷又带着一丝痛苦的笑声。

“**你又救了我一命……**”

他苦笑着，这一动作牵动了全身，刚才撞击造成的痛楚一下爆发出来。他捂着右手臂蜷缩在一起，眼前渐渐陷入一片黑暗……


	7. Chapter 7

Edward醒来的时候发现自己正躺在一张舒适无比的床上。眼前狭小的房间十分的陌生。

房间里堆满了各式各样的谜语书，四处装点着带有奇怪纹饰的绿色装饰物，墙上有很多绿色的问号装饰，以及很多从旧报纸上剪裁下来的自己的照片，在不远处的沙发旁还有两个穿着绿色西装的模特。

他皱了皱眉头，因为这个古怪的房间感到不适。

Edward尝试用手支撑自己起身，却因为不小心碰到了右手而痛呼出声。他低下头，发现右手上乱糟糟地包着夹板和绷带，看起来有人帮他简易包扎过，不过技术有些糟糕。

可能是他刚才发出的声音有些大，惊动了这个屋子的主人，从应该是厨房的地方传来叮呤咣啷的噪音。没过多久，一个穿着绿色裙子的金发女人跑了出来，手里还拿着一个马克杯。

“噢！你醒了！”这个陌生的女人拿着手里的杯子，飞快的跑到Edward的面前，看起来非常兴奋。

“我在哪？”Edward疑惑的开口：“你是谁？……我怎么来这里的？”

这个女人将手里的水杯塞给Edward，“我带你来的，喝点水吧。这是我家。你以为呢？”

她的声音非常尖锐，语速又很快，吵得Edward头疼。

他用左手捏了捏鼻梁，脑袋还未完全清醒过来，“不好意思，你是谁来着？”

“你不记得了吗？”这个陌生女人的声音沉了下来，但语速并未降低“山顶小学，Macher老师的课？我坐在从窗边数第三排。”

她靠近他，一脸兴奋“Eddie，是我啊！Myrtle Jenkins。”

Edward对这个名字毫无印象……或者说他从不会对那些脑子不灵活的人报以太大关注。

他一脸冷漠的看着Jenkins，不知道这个女人到底想要干什么。

“我一直在关注你！Eddie。”Jenkins显然没有注意到Edward对她疏离的态度。

“几年前你名声在外的时候！所有关于Riddler的文章和报道我一篇都没有落下！”

这个熟悉又陌生的名字让Edward一阵恍惚，握着马克杯的手逐渐收紧。

“虽然不知道你为什么后来放弃你的事业，去开了一个侦探事务所。”Jenkins依旧在喋喋不休地继续说着，涂着鲜艳口红的嘴唇在Edward面前一张一合，让他忍不住想要将手中的水杯砸在她脸上。

“我也算是你的头号粉丝了吧！”

“……好吧。”Edward咽咽口水，不想继续再和这个女人纠缠下去。他放下手中没有喝过一口的水杯，“我该走了。”

他挪动腿部想要下床，但这个动作不知道扯到了哪个部位，剧烈的疼痛从身体的各个角落传来。

Jenkins见状立刻过来扶住了他，“噢！天哪，别动Eddie！你受了很重的伤！你应该好好休息！”

手臂传来陌生的触感以及耳边尖锐的声音都让Edward感到烦躁，但是现在确实可能不适合下床行动。

在Jenkins的帮助下，他坐回了床上，背后放着靠垫，等待着身上的疼痛渐渐消失。冷汗已将他外套下的衬衫打湿，布料黏糊糊地贴在身上，让他浑身都难受。他突然想到了什么，抬头看向Jenkins。

“我的刀在哪？”

Jenkins仿佛猜到他会问这个问题，立刻将手指向不远处两个服装模特身后的位置，“Eddie，别担心，我把它放在茶几上了。”

“给我。”Edward命令。

“不不不，”Jenkins摆手拒绝了“这可不行，你伤还没好，不能拿这么危险的东西。”

Edward冷冷地看着Jenkins，双眸下掩藏着淡淡的杀意。

“不过我们可以先计划计划。”Jenkins却似乎什么也没有感觉到一样，继续笑着对Edward说话。

“什么计划。”

“帮助Riddler重返哥谭！”Jenkins迅速从一边的书架里抽出一本厚厚的书，递给Edward。

Edward皱着眉头翻开，里面满是关于自己几年前的报纸报道。

“我们可以成为哥谭的邦尼·帕克和克莱德·巴罗！（美国20世纪30年代的雌雄大盗）”Jenkins激动地拍着手，然后凑近Edward和他一起翻看这本剪贴薄。

Edward为这个女人的自以为是而感到愤怒。“我有其它重要的事情要做。”

厨房里突然又传出了奇怪的声音，Jenkins自动忽略掉刚才Edward讲的话，“噢，天哪，我的炖菜。”

她说着，立刻转身跑向了厨房，留Edward一个人在床上，松了一口气。但是没多久，这个讨厌的女人又探出头，“Eddie，我突然想起有个东西买，我要出去一趟。”

她一边说着，一边拿上了钱包和钥匙，“别担心，我很快就会回来！”

门被打开、关上，然后是钥匙转动门锁的声音。

这个女人居然还锁上了门。

Edward翻了一个白眼。

当这个屋子终于安静下来之后，Edward低下头，看了看手上的剪贴薄。

翻过一页又是一页，快速浏览过那些陈年旧闻，他的视线停在了一张合照上。

他不知道这是什么时候，谁拍下的这张照片。

那是一张他和矮个子男人的合照，背景似乎是什么开幕式。彼时的他们还未相互背叛，是彼此最好的伙伴和最亲密的朋友。他的手亲昵的放在对方的肩膀上低头向他耳语。

Edward看了一会儿这张照片，面无表情地将它自剪贴薄中撕下。

“嗨，Ed。一天不见怎么把自己搞得这么狼狈。”

窗户倏地被打开，黑色的浓雾混着淡淡的硫磺味溜进了房间，然后渐渐形成一个模糊的人影。

Edward抬头看向恶魔，“你怎么知道我在这里？”

恶魔来到他床边，坐到一边，“嗯……怎么说呢，我非常善于和鸟类交朋友，它们总是会告诉我很多有趣的事情。”

Edward想起那几只墙头的麻雀。

“你让我惊讶。”他说，咬紧了腮帮，“Penguin。”

“也许你比其他的恶魔更适合哥谭。”

“当然！”恶魔毫不谦虚地接受了Edward的称赞。他伸出手在空气中一握，“如果让我来掌控哥谭，她只会变得更好。”

他有野心，有头脑，也有手段。名字绝不可能成为束缚他欲望的枷锁，他总有一天会得到所有他想要的东西。

至于其他的恶魔……

“他们已经过时了。”他说。

“Carmine Falcone，Sal Maroni还有该死的Fish Moony，这群家伙都是讨厌的自大鬼，除了自己以外谁也看不起。”

他语气一转，“不过这也不是什么坏事，至少对我来说。”

“他们不应该低估你。”Edward这么说。

“是的。”恶魔接话，“不过你的话也提醒了我，Ed。”

他看着这个躺在床上的男人。Edward瘦弱的身材和苍白的脸色让他差点忘记这个男人昨天才杀死了一只恶魔。“我也不应该低估你。我没想到你居然真的有那种危险的武器。”

“也许我只是忘了告诉你。”Edward心不跳脸不红地说谎。

恶魔语气不善“你最好。”

他花了那么多心思在这个男人身上，绝不想因为一时的粗心大意而让自己送命。

Edward看着眼前那一团黑雾，勾勾嘴角，“怎么，你想要？”

“你拿着比较好。”恶魔故作轻松地说：“它会伤到我。”

虽然恶魔的情绪总是难以揣测的，但是Edward却感觉到他似乎有些烦躁。

“我有个问题想问你。”Edward开口，转移了话题，顺便问了一个他从最开始就一直想问的问题。

“在所有恶魔里……女性恶魔多吗？”

这是个很奇怪的问题。

恶魔一直在等待Edward向自己询问有关恶魔的问题，毕竟这个家伙对自己这类生物的敌意十分明显。他以为Edward会向他询问其他的恶魔的弱点之类的问题，所以他也已经准备好了说辞，只等他开口。但是Edward今天却问了这么一个无厘头的问题。

“这算什么问题，你是女权主义者吗？”

虽然胸口有点痛，但是Edward还是因为恶魔的反问而忍不住笑了起来，“不，我不是，只是好奇。”

他将自己的好奇心作为借口。

恶魔也没有多想。

“当然多了。就和你们人类一样，一半一半吧。像Fish Mooney，Tibetha Galavan这些有名气的恶魔都是女的。”

在地狱里，性别并不是恶魔地位差距的原因，实力才是。

Edward记下这两个名字，继续说：“不如你给我讲讲她们？”

恶魔坐正身子，正欲开口，门口处突然传来了钥匙转动的声音。

那个讨厌的女人回来了。

“我先走了。”恶魔低声对Edward耳语，然后变成一团黑气从窗口溜走。

不过恶魔的话都是不可信的。这只小恶魔其实并没有离开这里，他变成一只麻雀，悄悄站在窗外的树枝上，往屋里窥视。

昨天下午，刚从小鸟那里得知Edward的事情时，恶魔还小小地担心了一下。于是今天他处理完事情之后就立刻跑到这里来了。虽然这个女人又蠢又傻还很自以为是，但至少把他的合作伙伴照顾的挺好。

而且他看到了机会。

这个女人很明显非常迷恋Edward，他可以和这个女人做一点小小的交易，得点好处。而Ed呢，像他这么聪敏的人肯定不会看上这样的女人，当他被烦到不行的时候，自己就可以出现，非常委婉的提出想要“帮助”他。

恶魔美滋滋地想着。

他当然不会刚开始就向Edward收取什么高昂的代价。

Ed是不同的。

他会一步步诱惑他走入陷阱。先给他一点甜头尝尝，然后让他上瘾，让他依赖自己，依赖他们间彼此的交易……

最后他就可以收获这个自己垂涎已久的家伙了。

房门慢慢被打开，Jenkins抱着一个纸袋走了进来。她用脚关上了门，然后走到茶几边，将手里的东西放了下来。

接着，她走到床边，疑惑地看着窗口被风吹动的窗帘，“Eddie，你把窗户打开了？”她转头问Edward。

听见她对Edward亲昵的称呼，恶魔觉得自己地心情没缘由地突然变得很差劲，

“没有，你记错了，它一直开着的。”恶魔看见Edward坐在床上面无表情地回答了Jenkins。

他果然也讨厌这个女人。

“是吗？我怎么不记得？”Jenkins皱着眉头走到窗前，将窗户用力关上。她抬头，离窗户不远的树枝上有一只麻雀，直勾勾地盯着她，让她不由浑身一冷。

“怪鸟。”Jenkins小声抱怨了一句，转过身，脸上立刻扬起一个笑容。

她一屁股坐在床边“Eddie，你现在感觉怎么样了？”

“很好。”Edward假笑了一下，拒绝再多说一个字。

“太棒了！我就知道我的急救课没有白上！”Jenkins兴奋地拍手，床垫因为这个动作而晃了晃。

“既然这样，那我们可以——”

“我需要休息。”

Edward打断她，如果再让她说下去，他一定会忍不住杀了这个女人的。

“噢！是的！”Jenkins仿佛恍然大悟一般，从床上做了起来，带着歉意。“抱歉，Eddie，我只是……我只是太激动了！”

Edward没有接话，只是缩进床里闭上眼睛。

Jenkins也不继续自讨没趣，她看着假装睡觉的Edward看了一会儿，然后将搭在他腰部的被子拿起来，盖在他身上。

Edward的身体紧绷了一下，等这个女人离开之后，才渐渐放松下去。

这一切都被窗外的恶魔收入眼中，他越来越觉得自己之前打算放任这个女人和Edward呆在一起是一件错误的决定。虽然他或许能拿到自己想要的东西，但是他实在忍受不了那个女人了。

讨厌她金色的头发，讨厌她的狂妄自大，更讨厌她看Edward的眼神。

这让他有一种自己的领地被人侵犯的错觉。

Edward Nygma是他看上的猎物，他的东西，除他之外没有人可以拥有Ed。

小小的麻雀站在树枝上，冰冷的盯着屋里正走向厨房的女人。

**他决不允许任何人有觊觎之心**。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这算是嫉妒了吗？
> 
> 然后这个女人就是那个原剧里把谜从冰块里面救出来的那个女的。
> 
> 明明是自己的讨厌的东西，但是谜对恶魔的态度还算好。
> 
> 而恶魔现在只以为这是自己的占有欲在作祟~


	8. Chapter 8

恶魔在等待猎物的时候，通常都十分有耐心。

所以当这只没有名字的恶魔做好决定之后，他就耐心地潜伏在窗外的树枝上，安静等待合适的时机。

Jenkins将她的炖菜从厨房里端出来以后，整个房间都溢满了食物奇怪的味道。Edward根本没有食欲，随便吃了几口就放下了叉子。

他摸了摸自己的右手上缠地糟糕无比的绷带。

他根本不信任这个女人。

不管是她可能并不存在的医疗知识还是她所说的救下自己的原因。

他得想想怎样才能摆脱这个女人。

首先杀掉她是行不通的，现在他身上的伤还没好，稍微一动背就疼地厉害。

其次，偷偷跑掉也不太现实。虽然他能想办法打开门锁，但是依然无法解决身上疼痛的问题。

最后，他也不会找那只恶魔帮忙。上一个被他帮过忙的可怜鬼已经在码头炸成灰烬了。

所以，综上所述，按照现在的情况来说，他似乎只能呆在这里，直到身上的伤好一点再说？

Edward最后得出这个结论，心底却涌动着难以难以压制的烦躁感。

下午的时候Jenkins又抱着一本厚厚的谜语书来打扰他。

虽然Edward承认猜谜语对他来说是一件十分有趣的事情，但是这并不代表他想要和这个女人有过多交流。她的声音太过尖锐，总是像针一样刺进他的大脑；动作又太过夸张，几次说话的时候都险些打到Edward。

终于在接近傍晚的时候，Jenkins因为需要出门倒垃圾，他才能得以享受一下短暂的安静。

屋门关上以后，在Edward没有注意到的窗外，一只麻雀扇动翅膀匆匆飞走。

……

恶魔来到公寓后门的小巷。

这里狭窄而又昏暗，满是垃圾和泥水，两个流浪汉正聚在一起从垃圾筒里翻找着食物，一些垃圾因为他们的动作而被从垃圾桶中挤落下来，掉的满地都是。

公寓大门“嘎吱”一声打开，Jenkins踩着高跟鞋从楼梯上走下来。她走到垃圾桶旁，厌恶地看着这群流浪汉。

“抱歉打扰一下。”她脸上扬起一个职业性的假笑，叫住了正在忙碌的流浪汉，“你们他妈的能不能去别的地方。”

这两个流浪汉被吓了一跳，转过头看了看Jenkins，相互低头耳语了几句然后离开了。

Jenkins叹了口气，小心翼翼地穿过地上的垃圾，走向垃圾桶。

恶魔环顾了一下周围，突然想到一个主意，他变成了Edward的样子，安静地从身后靠近Jenkins。

而Jenkins，她终于来到了垃圾桶的旁边，将手中的袋子放进了桶中。“天哪，他们真的把这里搞得一团糟！”

她没好气地抱怨着，转身却发现一个人突然出现在自己眼前。

“啊！”

她小声叫了出来，瞟见熟悉的绿色西装之后，她才认出来站在自己身后的人是“Edward”。

“Eddie，原来是你。”Jenkins送了一口气，但下一秒，她却像是想起什么一样，皱起了眉头，她抬头看向这个“Edward”。

“等等，你的伤不是……”

她的话还没说完，眼前的“Edward”就伸出右手，修长的手指缠绕着浓郁的黑气，轻轻滑过她的脖子。

白色的脖子立刻像是被什么东西划开了一样，皮肉从两边翻开，露出里面红色的嫩肉。而血液争先恐后地从那里中喷涌而出，飞溅在小巷的墙壁与地面上，血腥味弥漫开来。

“Ed……d……ie？”Jenkins叫着Edward的昵称，痛苦的捂住自己的脖子，想要阻止血液从身体里逃走。但是伤口太大、太深了，她的努力只是徒劳。

Jenkins不明白为什么Edward会突然出现在她的身后，也不明白为什么他想杀了自己。她颤抖地伸出一只手拉住“Edward”的绿色西装，似乎在祈求着对方，希望他能救救自己。

而“Edward”只是冷漠地站在那里欣赏着这个女人死前的美景，嘴角挂着一个冰冷的微笑。

这个女人靠的太近了。

恶魔皱着眉头，毫不留情地将Jenkins抓着他的手扯开，任由这个女人摔倒在地。他看着泥水混合着血液溅在女人的脸上，她的手一只捂着脖子，一只在地上胡乱抓着什么，像是想要抓住什么救命稻草一般。

“Ed……p……lea…se”虚弱的声音从她的口中断断续续被吐出。

恶魔嘴角的弧度微微加大，抬脚狠狠地踩在女人的那只手上。

“别想了，贱人。他是**我的**。”恶魔的态度恶劣，语气却带着兴奋的意味。

他是我的。

这种如同宣示所有权般的行为给他带来一种异样的满足感。

Jenkins的呼救声渐渐小了下去，最后终于没有了动静。

恶魔踢了踢她的尸体，确定人已经死透之后，愉快地转身离去。

走到半路，他又变回了黑色的乌鸦，飞到了Edward所在的房子窗边。

他先是谨慎地向里看了看，确定房子里只有Edward一个人后，打开窗户变成一团黑雾溜了进去。

Edward本来正躺在床上休息，听到窗口的动静时，费力忍者疼痛转身，刚好看见那团黑雾一点点从窗口挤进来。

他没想到这个家伙这么快又回来了。

黑色的雾气渐渐上升，聚拢，形成一个黑色的人影，站在Edward的窗前，像是在与他对视。

“你怎么来了？”还是Edward先开了口。

“嗯……我担心你，今天下午外面有点乱。”恶魔放缓自己的语速，让自己显得更真诚一点。

实际上他确实也没有说假话。自从码头的爆炸事件发生之后，哥谭的地下世界就开始了混乱。而从昨天晚上开始，这种这种混乱似乎加剧了。在东区，各个地区的黑帮分子都在进行械斗，GCPD的警员们也时刻在城市各地维护治安。哥谭市几个主要的医院几乎都塞满了因为打架斗殴而受伤的患者。

而那个时候Edward正在昏迷，所以自然什么也不知道。

“我想你大概还不知道吧。”

恶魔走到床边小沙发，坐了上去。

“地狱里有传言……那把手枪出现了。”

Edward听到这个消息，不由得屏住了呼吸。

“实际上我也是今天下午才得到这个消息的，那把一直是传言的手枪终于现身了，具体在哪里没有人能够说清楚，但是确实有个恶魔因此而死。”

“谁？”Edward问。

“Galavan的一个手下，具体是谁我也不清楚。”恶魔这么说，将这个话题一带而过。

“总之，Falcone和Maroni已经正式开战了。不过在我看来，他们两个家伙之间，要么两败俱伤，要么只能活一个。”

Edward的眉头微微皱起，“这场斗争对他们两方来说都没有什么好处。”

“谁知道呢？”恶魔的语气微妙起来，“他们只是不想把那把武器拱手送给对方。”

Edward还是觉得有些不对劲，但是他先将这个问题放下。

“你下午来，不会就是来告诉我这个的吧？”

“当然不是。”恶魔把沙发挪近了些，“我觉得你不应该把时间浪费在这个房子里。你应该尽快离开这里，离开那个讨厌的女人。”

Edward抬抬自己绑着绷带的右手，假笑了一下。

“我可以解决这个问题。”恶魔说。

“谢谢，不用。”Edward委婉地拒绝了他。

恶魔猜到了他的反应，于是他继续说：“这并不是我提供给你的交易或者是需要你偿还人情的‘帮忙’，Ed。只是我们快没有时间了，我需要你赶快好起来帮我去找我想要的东西。”

恶魔为自己找了一个拙劣的借口。

Edward用一种不信任的眼神看着他。

“这没有任何代价，好吗？”恶魔装作气愤的样子，双手交叉抱在胸前。

Edward沉默了，他看着这只恶魔认真思考了一下，“没有任何代价？”

他并非没有心动，只是担心落入恶魔的陷阱。

“相信我，Ed，我不会伤害你。”恶魔靠近他，轻柔地诱惑，“我是你的朋友。”

Edward咬了咬腮帮子，最后还是将手缓缓递向恶魔。

恶魔轻轻接过他的右手，黑色的雾气顺着手臂螺旋般缠绕在其上，越过肩头，划过胸口，然后是背部。

他包裹住他的手臂，包裹住他的胸口，包裹住他的心脏。

恶魔能感觉到那炽热而又滚烫的温度从Edward的皮肤传递到他身上的一部份，然后蔓延至全身。

他装作认真为他治疗的样子，却是在偷偷听他胸膛下心脏跳动的声音

他抬头，Edward棕色的眼睛正仔细地观察着他。他的眼睛在一片黑雾之中，所以Edward不会知道他们是在对视。

他盯着这个男人的眼睛，看到那深色双眸里的亮光，这远比他见过的任何人或是恶魔都要好看地多。

灵魂深处，恶魔听到有一个声音在不断重复着一句话……

你是我的……

他看着Edward。

** 你是我的**。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请大家不要忘了鹅的心机设定。


	9. Chapter 9

“现在感觉如何？”恶魔将自己身上的黑雾收回来。

“感觉好多了，谢了。”Edward活动了一下手臂，发现自己的右手和背似乎已经痊愈了。

他走下床，找到自己的鞋子，拿起了茶几上放的刀和枪。

“那个女人呢？”

她之前说要去倒垃圾，按理说现在应该回来了才对。

“我让她小小地睡了一觉。”恶魔毫不心虚的扯谎。

永远的那种。

好在Edward并没有太在意，这个女人的死活和他毫无关系，他只是不想在出门时碰见她，搞出一些乱子罢了。

简单整理好身上的衣服，Edward来到了屋门口。房门被Jenkins用钥匙从外面反锁了，但是这对于有枪的Edward来说更本就不是什么问题。他拔下安全栓，对准门锁，轻扣扳机，门就顺利地被打开了。

走出房门，恶魔变成乌鸦轻轻地落在了他的肩膀上。

现在正是吃晚饭的时候，但公寓的走廊有些安静，似乎整栋房子都没有太多的居民。

Edward顺着楼梯向下走，木制的楼梯因为他的重力而嘎吱作响。

当他来到公寓大门的时候，一个老太太佝偻着从他身旁经过。他侧身让路，然后打开了公寓的大门。

公寓外的天已经暗了下来。街上没有多少人，大概是这几天的混乱让所有的市民都有些提心吊胆。不过街边还有一辆买热狗车在开着，一个带着棒球帽的男人正站在那里买热狗。

街边整齐地摆着几辆车。

看到这些车，Edward就想到了自己那辆放在东区的汽车。

大概早就被小偷偷走了。

他这么想，并且猜测如果今天他不走运的话，可能只能走路回去了。

恶魔从他的肩膀上飞走，在他的注视下站在了Edward斜前方的一辆黑色小汽车引擎盖上。

Edward皱了皱眉。身侧突然传来了东西倒塌的声音，Edward立刻转身拔枪，两个流浪汉摔倒在地上，手里的东西洒了一地。他们颤抖地爬了起来，大声地说着“对不起”，“放过我们”之类的话，然后屁滚尿流地逃跑了。

见他们走远，Edward才收回自己的枪，转头面向恶魔。

而这只恶魔看着那两个流浪汉的背影，不知道在想什么。

“你站在这里干什么？”

恶魔不语，只是将头转回来，站在引擎盖上看他。

这个时候，先前那个在热狗车前买东西的棒球帽男人朝他快速走了过来。他先开始只是迈着较大的步子，后来步伐越来越快，几乎是跑着来到了Edward的面前。

“是Edward Nygma先生吗？”这个男人用带有浓重北方口音的英语问道。

Edward有些疑惑，但还是选择了回答他的问题。

“是的，我是，你是……？”

“我只是帮Mr.Penguin跑腿的人，他让我守在这里，等你出来以后给你车钥匙。”

棒球帽从口袋里掏出一把车钥匙，塞进了Edward的手中。然后迅速跑开了。

Edward则因为他口中的名字愣了一下。他低头看向手中的钥匙，再看了看汽车引擎盖上站着的乌鸦。

“你还给我找了一辆车？”他说着，走到另一边，打开车门。

恶魔跟他一起进了汽车，站在副驾驶的位置上。

“我是一个考虑周详的恶魔。”

Edward将钥匙插进点火锁，转动，让汽车点火。

“这点我无法否认。”他笑着说。

恶魔转头看向Edward，将自己的小心思隐藏的很好。

由于现在哥谭的混乱，街上并没有多少行人，Edward一路开的很顺利。他还半路停在了一个外卖店，为自己带了一份比萨回去。

开车没过多久，Edward就抵达了自己的公寓。

“要上去坐坐吗？”他将车停在了停车场，向恶魔发出了邀请。恶魔歪着头看了一会儿他，然后说：“不了，我还有事要忙。你自己回去吧。”

见此，Edward也不再多说什么，打开车门，带上自己的东西转身离开。

恶魔站在汽车顶棚的位子，注视着他的背影。直到他转过街角消失，恶魔才变成一团黑雾，消散不见。

这两天是他计划最关键的时候，他不能再将时间花费在这个男人身上了。

……

接下来的几天，哥谭的混乱似乎开始渐渐平息了，许多店铺也都重新开张，Edward乘此机会在红酒店挑了几瓶品质上佳的红酒带回家中。

在这段时间里，Edward也曾几次搜寻过关于柯尔特的消息，但是之前在地下世界闹得沸沸扬扬的传闻，突然就和这场渐渐平息的混乱一样，奇怪地消失了。不过说是消失，也不然，也有不少人像Edward一样在暗中寻找线索，但是没有相关人士愿意透露任何消息。

像是有人在试图阻止消息的进一步扩散一样。Edward确信在恶魔所聚集的另一个世界一定是发生了点儿什么，但是由于这几天与他合作的那只小恶魔一直没有现身，他也无从得知相关的情况。

不过有意思的是，从Gordon那里他倒是知道了不少有用的消息。

那天下午Edward和往常一样，锁上办公室的大门，然后下楼准备开车回家。当他路过咖啡馆的时候，Gordon又正好端着咖啡从店里面走出来。

“嗨，Jim，好久不见。”Edward向他打招呼。

“嗨，Ed，最近还好吗？”Gordon也微笑着回复他。

Gordon今天的脸色比起前几天来好多了，眼睛下的黑眼圈虽然还是没有消除，但是已经变淡了很多，整个人看起来精神了很多。

“还不错，你呢？这几天应该轻松了一点吧？”

Gordon耸耸肩“还是那么忙，不过确实好很多了。城里的那些危险分子终于安静下来了，这几天街上都没有发生什么大型的暴力事件，不过我们还是要替他们把之前留下的烂摊子收拾了，警局接到了不少的报警。”

“我听说这一段时间的混乱让城里的两个主要的黑帮都元气大伤。”Edward开口问他：“真的吗？”

“你从哪听说的？”Gordon皱着眉头，“别告诉我你又去什么危险的地方了。”

Edward忽略掉Gordon语气里的不满，“所有人都这么说。”

Gordon用怀疑地眼神盯了一会儿Edward，最后还是松口了。

“是的。这两个黑帮现在的势力被削弱了很多，‘领袖’那边的几个头目死的死伤的伤，大概很长一段时间没有能力闹事了。”

“听起来是个好消息。”Edward说。

“很难说。”Gordon摇摇头。

“少了这两个主要黑帮的控制，哥谭的地下世界只会更加难以管理。现在城里面有不少新兴的帮派都在蠢蠢欲动，更别说从哥谭市外面又来了一个叫做‘死亡天使’的组织。”

他喝了一口咖啡，继续说：“除了这些以外，我们还要处理那些乱七八糟的案子。这一个月大概都别想好好休息了。”

Edward看了看时间，觉得没有再与Gordon继续交谈下去的必要了。

“那么，Jim，我就不打扰你工作了。”他扬起一个礼节性的微笑，向Gordon道别。

……

当Edward回家打开房门的时候，就看见恶魔正悠闲地坐在客厅的沙发上，一本棕色封皮的书敞开漂浮在他面前的半空中，黑色的雾气缠绕在上面。

“你终于回来了。”恶魔将浮在空中的书放在茶几上，转身看他。

“我快无聊死了，Ed。你这里为什么只有谜语书和医学书，太无趣了。”

Edward将西装脱下，挂在门边。

“你可以在中间书架的第四排找找看，那里有不少研究你们的书籍。”

恶魔听完他的话只想翻一个白眼。

“你以为我没有发现天花板上的恶魔陷阱吗？这就是你对朋友的态度吗？”

Edward轻笑了出声，“首先，这只是给私自闯入我家的恶魔的一点小教训，其次……”

他看了一眼沙发上的恶魔，“我们还只是合作伙伴。”

“你太冷漠了，Ed。”恶魔抱怨，“我作为一只恶魔都比你更加有善心。”

“是吗？”Edward反问，他走到酒柜前，拿出一瓶红酒，放到了恶魔面前。

“这是……”

“谢礼。”Edward说。

“感谢你前几天帮我的忙。”

他又转身，在恶魔的注视下从厨房里拿出两个高脚杯和一个醒酒瓶。

“你不用谢我，毕竟我们是朋友。”恶魔故意强调了最后两个字。

Edward这次没有发表任何异议。他打开红酒，倒入醒酒瓶。

“我不知道你的口味，就随便挑了一瓶。”

“没关系。”

恶魔注视着他的动作，看着红色的液体被灌入造型优雅的玻璃器皿中。

他原本是个脾气不好的恶魔，遇到不顺心的事情就想要发脾气，但是每次和Edward相处的时候，总能让他那躁动的灵魂安静下来。

“你今天怎么突然到我这里来了？你的事情都忙完了吗？”

他们俩坐在沙发上，两个普通朋友一样开始聊天。

“差不多吧。”恶魔愉快地说：“我就要得到我想要的东西了。”

“你的意思是柯尔特？”

“不，当然不是。”恶魔立刻否认，盯着Edward的脸。“是其它的东西。”

至于柯尔特，没有人会得到它。

恶魔坏心的想。

“是哥谭的地下世界，对吗？”

Edward沉默了一会儿突然开口。

将哥谭的混乱与恶魔最近的忙碌联系在一起，还有之前那个带着棒球帽的男人以及Gordon对他说的话，这个结论并不难以得出。

恶魔为Edward的敏锐而小小惊讶，不过他又很快释然。

这个男人总是这么聪明，所以他才会选择这么小心翼翼地靠近他。

“Maroni只差一口气就可以和这个世界说再见了，而Falcone也没有什么力气和别人斗争了。”恶魔笑了笑，拿起醒酒器，将里面的红酒分别倒入两个高脚杯里。

“Fish Mooney现在也不在哥谭。没有恶魔能忍受住这样的诱惑，你说是吧，我的朋友。”

他将酒杯递给Edward。

Edward接过酒杯，轻轻晃动杯中的液体。

“Fish Mooney。”他重复了一遍这个名字。

“给我讲讲她如何。”

恶魔不解，Edward不止一次向他询问过这个问题。

“你为什么对她这么好奇？”

Edward将红酒举到唇边，咽下一口，回味着舌尖的酸涩。

“我对所有恶魔都很好奇。”

他模棱两可地说。

恶魔才不相信他的鬼话。

“她是个很讨厌的家伙，你不会喜欢她的。”

虽然不知道为什么Edward会对Fish Mooney感兴趣，但是恶魔还是决定以后尽量不要提及自己的顶头上司。他不希望别人分走Edward的注意力。

“为什么你讨厌她？”Edward继续追问。

恶魔喝了一口红酒，“我不想讨论这个话题。”


	10. Chapter 10

那天晚上的谈话在一种古怪的气氛下结束了。Edward最后还是没有拿到自己想要的信息，恶魔总是在他想要提的时候故意岔开话题，虽然这不符合他们之前定下的协议，但碍于前几天发生的事情，Edward也不好冲他发火。

第二天早上Edward起来之后，打算随便做点什么当做早餐，但是他翻遍了冰箱，发现家里除了红酒什么都没有了。他叹了一口气，决定去附近的商场买点东西。

当他买好东西，开着小汽车回到家门口的时候，却发现公寓门口停了几辆警车，几个警察正站在路边聊天。他拉下一半的窗户，缓缓从路边驶过，谨慎地观察着。

在他离开的时间里发生了什么事吗？

一个正在和同事聊天的警察不知为何突然抬头，朝他看了一眼，然后这个警察立刻站直了身子，开始招呼同伴：“叫他们下来，嫌疑犯在这里！”

这些路边的警察立刻都转头看向他，气氛一下紧张起来。有的人拿起了对讲机，有的跑向了警车，还有的掏出了配枪慢慢靠近了他的所在地。

“Edward Nygma！现在立刻下车！双手抱头！”

Edward瞟了那个人一眼，转头毫不犹豫地踩下油门。

黑色的小汽车突然加速，留下白色的尾气后扬长而去。

“停车！停车！！”

警察一边大叫着，一边试图追上他。

Edward从后视镜里看到了那个警察追着他跑了几步，然后气喘吁吁地停在了路边。

他收回自己的视线，抓紧了握着方向盘的手指。虽然表面上一副平静的样子，但Edward的脑内却在不停地思索。

该死的，到底发生了什么事？！

他把这一个月来所做的事情都从头到尾的思索了一遍，认为其中并没有什么能够引起警察的注意。

他回想起前几天他刚从Jenkins公寓出来时，碰见的那两个表现古怪的流浪汉……

刺耳的警笛声突然打断了Edward的思路，两辆警车突然从身侧的小巷拐出，紧跟在他身后。

现在正是中午时分，大多数人都在家里或者餐厅吃午饭，少了街上行人与汽车的阻挡，Edward将车开的很快。

“Ed！停下来！”

Jim Gordon的声音突然从一辆警车上传来。Edward抽空看了一眼倒车镜，Gordon正坐在一辆车的副驾驶上，伸头拿着一个小喇叭向他喊话。

“Ed，停下来吧！再这样继续下去对你没有好处！”

绝不。

Edward眼神一暗，将油门踩到底，拉大了与警车之间的距离。

在搞清楚发生了什么事情之前，他绝对不会束手就擒。

渐渐的，Edward驶过的巷道越来越荒凉，街边的商店也越来越少，他们离开了主城区，驶进了郊区。

几声枪响突然从身后传来，接着是Gordon熟悉的声音。

“停下！先别开枪。”

但是他的话晚了几秒，Edward汽车右后方的轮胎已经被击中了，整个车子开始侧偏。Edward一把稳住方向盘，渐渐降低自己的行驶速度，身后的警车立刻就要追上他了。

Edward向车外看去，发现斜前方有一片树林。他记得这片树林很大，里面的虬根交错，汽车根本无法驶入。

做好决定，Edward立刻打转方向盘，然后在开到树林旁时弃车逃跑。

哥谭现在已经入秋，树林里的落叶铺满了整个地面。当Edward跑进去的时候，世界一下变得安静起来，他只能听到自己胸腔中狂跳的心脏以及脚下树叶被踩碎的“沙沙”声。

但这种安静并没有持续多久。很快，那种“沙沙”的声音开始从树林的各个地方出现。像是有无数的老鼠在黑暗中潜行，用鼻子追寻着食物的香气。

Edward就是那散发着香气的食物。

他小心翼翼地在树林里走走停停，掩藏着自己的痕迹。虽然树林里密集的灌木与复杂的地形阻碍了车辆的驶入，也为林中行走的人带来了麻烦。

他走的很慢，却非常的谨慎。他的这种谨慎总是会在危机时刻救他一命，帮他逃离困境。

但比起他引以为豪的谨慎，Gordon可怕的直觉或许更胜一筹。

“Ed，站住！别动！”

他冷静的声音从Edward的身后传来，让Edward一下僵在了原地。

他自嘲地笑了笑， “为什么我一点也不惊讶呢？Jim Gordon。”

Gordon并没有理会他。

“举起手来，Ed，然后转身！”

Edward缓缓转过身，双手却依旧放在身体两侧。

“你们为什么要费这么大周折，来抓我呢？我干了什么？”

Gordon握紧了自己手中举着的手枪，沉默了几秒后，回答他：“你杀了Myrtle Jenkins。”

Edward几乎以为自己听错了这个名字。“什么？你再说一遍？”

“Edward Nygma，”Gordon一字一顿认真地说：“你被指控谋杀了Myrtle Jenkins。”

Edward盯着Gordon的眼睛。“我没有杀了那个讨厌的女人。”

“我们有证人。”Gordon抿抿唇。“两个流浪汉，他们看见你，穿着绿色西装，站在Myrtle Jenkins身后，她转身看见了你，叫了你的名字，然后……你杀了她。”

“那不是我。”Edward冷漠地说。

那当然不是他，那个时候的他正因为身上的伤而躺在床上动弹不得。

那是那只狡猾的恶魔。

这是他的什么诡计？

还是一切只是巧合？

Gordon看了他很久，像是内心在挣扎，过了一会儿，他才说“好吧，Ed，我相信你，但是不论你有没有杀了她，你都必须先和我去一趟警局。”

Edward惊讶地瞪大了双眼“你……相信我？”

很少有人会在这种事上如此轻易的相信他，他们总觉得他是怪胎，什么事都干得出来的那种。

后一句话Edward确实挺承认的。

“我相信你。”Gordon坚定地说，“我们是朋友，不是吗？”

Edward似乎被他的劝说打动了，他局促地捏了捏自己的衣角，“好吧，我……我和你回去。”

Gordon的脸上立刻有了一个小小的微笑，他的身体放松下来，向Edward走去。

“Edward放心，如果你是无辜的，我一定会……”

“**砰——**”

枪声打断了Gordon剩下的句子，Edward站在他面前面无表情地扣动了扳机，子弹击中了Gordon的腹部，红色的鲜血立刻染红白色衬衫。

“抱歉，但我不相信你，Jimbo。”

远处几个警察看见了这一幕，飞快地向这里跑来。

“Gordon警探！！”

他们一起向Edward开枪射击，然后几个警察跑到Gordon身边尝试帮他止血。

“快叫救护车！”

Edward立刻打算躲到树干后面，但还是晚了一步，一颗子弹迅速地贯穿了他的右腹部。

他闷哼一声，捂着伤口加快步伐向树林深处逃去。

接着，另一颗子弹穿过了他左边的大腿。但他并没有感觉到太大的疼痛，为了更加迅速地逃离这里，肾上腺素暂时麻痹了他的痛觉。

“嫌疑犯在这里！快过来！”

警察的声音从后面传来。

Edward留意着声音出现的方位，往它的反方向逃离。

他一人独自在林间逃亡，陪伴他的只有自己的呼吸与密林间隙传来的窸窣声。周围似乎都有向他窥视的眼神，他四下打望，只有几只麻雀站在树枝上好奇地看着他。

他不知道自己跑了多久，也不知道自己现在是否已经安全。大腿部的疼痛渐渐传递到大脑，Edward的速度慢了下来，落叶下的石块和树根突然变成阻碍他前行地重重障碍，每一次的迈步都变得无比艰难。疼痛与失血带来的眩晕感不断也不断地搅扰着他。

他毫无意外地被绊倒了，脸摔进落叶里，嗅到了泥土的味道。

他想要爬起来，四肢却软弱无力，只能让他翻身躺在地上。

他猜测刚才的两发子弹一定射中了他的动脉或者是什么重要器官，眼前的一切都在慢慢变暗，脑袋里传来嗡嗡的声音。

抬头看着枝丫交错间显露出来的那一小块灰暗的天空，一种淡淡的绝望感突然蔓延上Edward的胸口，亦如某个傍晚，他在那个男人皮肤上触摸到冰冷的温度一般。

他觉得自己或许会死在这里。

他并不感觉有多大悲伤，因为他的生命早在多年前就应该结束了。

只是他还有想要做得事情没有完成，他想要找到那只恶魔……找到那只恶魔！找到她！

找到她……然后呢？

Edward想不起来了，他已经难以思考了。

恍惚间，他听到了翅膀划过空气的异响。

“你要死了，Ed。”

恶魔的声音从头顶的枝丫传来，Edward只能看见一个黑色的小点。

恶魔的声音不悲不喜，仿佛只是在陈述一个事实。

Edward冷笑了一下，毫不意外。

他当然会在这里，这一切都是他的计谋。

“让我来帮助你吧，Ed。”

恶魔从树上飞落，变成一团人形的黑色雾气。

“你那么优秀，不应该就这样死在这里的，你那么聪明，你应该活下来，让那些瞧不起你的蠢货都去死。”

Edward费力支起自己的身体，让自己靠在树上。

恶魔伸手想去帮他，却被Edward拍开。

“怎么帮。”

他似笑非笑地看着眼前的恶魔。

“和我做交易吧。”恶魔说。

“我可以把你治好，帮你洗刷罪名，给你一切想要的。金钱，名声，爱情，什么都可以。”

“那代价呢？”Edward问。

恶魔俯身轻柔地用一只手捧起Edward的脸，让他看向自己。

“我想要你，Ed。你的灵魂。”

“当然不是立刻。”恶魔补充，“在你死后，或者你愿意的什么时候，我会来收取你的灵魂。”

“所以这就是你想要的？接近我，赢得我的信任，然后陷害我，这一切就是为了你的口腹之欲？”

“不！不是这样！”恶魔立刻反驳。

“首先，我没有陷害你，我只是讨厌那个女人一直围在你身边，所以杀了她。唯一的失误就是我杀她的时候没有注意到周围有人。”

这当然不是真相。

他费尽心思就是为了得到这个男人。

“其次，你很特别，我才不会像对待其他灵魂一样对待你。”

恶魔认真地说：“你很有天赋。”

这句话Edward似曾相识。

“相信我，Ed，我不会伤害你。”

恶魔竭尽所能地用语言去诱惑Edward。面对死亡，没有人能够面对诱惑。

“Edward Nygma你愿意和我做交易吗？把你自己交给我。”

他向Edward伸出手，“只要你对我说‘Yes’，你就能得到一切。”

Edward现在只能勉强听清恶魔说地话了。

“**No**。”

他回答，同时笑了起来。

“恶魔，我永远不会和你们做交易。我讨厌你们。”

说完这句话，他脑袋一歪，昏死过去。

恶魔伸出的手还停在半空。愤怒的火焰在他灵魂中燃烧。

他居然敢说讨厌自己？！在自己如此费劲心思想要得到他之后，在帮了他那么多忙之后，在自己一次次为他打破自己的底线之后！！！

恶魔收回了自己的手。

他居然敢拒绝自己！

恶魔发誓他从未对任何一个人类有如此的耐心。然而期望越大，失望就越大。

他现在只想把这个男人撕成碎片，将他的肉体连同灵魂都捏地粉碎。他的不到的，别人也别想拥有！

他靠近他，双手卡住Edward的脖子，不断地用力。

树叶被人踩住，发出细微的声响，恶魔立刻转头望去，一个拿着配枪的警察正在小心翼翼地靠近。

他看了看地上的Edward，又看了看一边的恶魔，看起来有些没搞清楚状况。

恶魔从不喜欢和别人废话，也不想将注意力分给无关紧要的人，他只是瞟了这个人一眼，打了一个响指。这个人的脖子立刻发出“咔”的一声，弯曲成了一种奇怪的角度，浑身一软，倒在地上没了声息。

恶魔没有理会，他只是看着陷入昏迷的Edward，思绪一片混乱。

他指尖还保留着这个男人颈间温热的触感，以及微弱的脉搏。

恶魔从未体验过心脏在胸膛跳动的感觉，那种充满生命力的律动。因为他从出生起就是“死”的，被无止尽的欲望驱使，仿佛灵魂有一处空洞，永远无法被满足。

但是当他每次靠近Ed的时候，仅仅只是待在他他身边，就有种餍足感。

所以他要无论如何也想得到他，得到这个男人。

但这又与他通常想要得到什么东西的感觉不同，这是一种更加美妙，又更加痛苦的感情。

他用手指描绘着Edward颧骨的轮廓，不明白这种感觉到底是什么。

灵魂深处有个声音突然响起。

“那是**爱**。”

一切问题好像都有了答案。

恶魔释然了。

原来他一直爱着他，这一切都说得通了。

但爱是什么？

接着，那个又声音说：“**爱是牺牲，是将他人的幸福置于自己的幸福之上。**”

……

当Edward再次醒来的时候，发现自己正坐在汽车的副驾驶位上，身上的衣服还满是血液，但腹部和腿部的疼痛却消失了。而在他看见驾驶座上坐着的人时，浑身的血液在一瞬间都被冻住了。

那是那个，在梦中，他一直看不清楚面容的男人。

漆黑的头发，苍白的皮肤，绿色的眼睛，和那最具标志性的尖尖的鼻子。

**Oswald Cobblepot **

他的挚友、他的人生导师、他最憎恨也最爱的人。

他就在他眼前，真实地不可思议。

但那不是他。

Oswald Cobblepot早已死在几年前的某个傍晚。

冰冷又安静。

他的手指还记得那时他皮肤的温度。

“你醒了，Ed。”眼前的人笑眯眯的对他说。

“闭嘴，恶魔。你到底想干什么。”Edward转过头不想去看这只恶魔。

“别这么对我说话，Ed。我可是把你救出来了的。”恶魔笑着说，绿色的眼睛里满是狡黠。

“你喜欢我这个新形象吗？我觉得挺适合我的。”

“你翻了我的东西。”Edward冷漠地说。

没有多少人还记得Oswald Cobblepot，也没有多少人还有他的照片，恶魔根本无从知晓这个人和他曾有过亲密的关系。

只是他身上带着一张照片，那天从Jenkins家撕下的那张。

“我可不是故意的哦。我修好了你的车，打算把你送到安全的地方，然后我在找车钥匙的时候看到了那张照片。”恶魔将那张照片放到Edward面前。

“我总得变成个什么样子开车吧。”

Edward拿走了那张照片，紧紧捏在手中。

“够了，恶魔，别说了，闭嘴。”

恶魔对他的态度非常不满意，他伸手握住Edward的下巴，让他转头来看自己。

“别这么对我说话，我救了你，你欠我。”

那张熟悉的脸就近在咫尺，Edward却只觉得浑身发冷。他拍开恶魔的手，“我不欠你什么。”

他努力克制这自己内心的怒火，他现在还不想对这只恶魔做什么。

至少不是今天，不是对着这张脸。

“你欠我的！Edward Nygma！我救了你的命！你是**我**的！！”

恶魔固执地说着他所认为的真理，似乎丝毫没有察觉到Edward的愤怒。

Edward被恶魔这种如同小孩子一样的强盗逻辑给气笑了。

“恶魔，我不想听这个。你陷害我，让我绝望，又来救我，你到底想干什么。”

恶魔皱起了眉头，绿色的眼睛里也渐渐浮现起怒火，他认为Edward根本就没有认真在听他讲的话。

“我不想干什么！我这么做因为我爱你！”

听到意料之外的话，Edward一下愣住了。

“闭嘴！”

他恶狠狠地说：“闭嘴！这根本就不是爱！爱是牺牲，是将别人的幸福置于自己的幸福之上！！”

刻薄的话语无比自然地从他的口中吐出，每个字却像针一样狠狠扎回自己的心脏。

耳边的对话是如此的熟悉，历史好像就在此刻重现。

恶魔一下呆在了原地。

Edward可不会理会恶魔，“滚出去！滚！我不想再看到你！”

“不！Ed，你不能这么说！”恶魔立刻尖叫起来，但这只能让他更加愤怒。

“我说滚！！不然我杀了你！”

Edward拿出手枪，指着恶魔，但看见那双绿色的眼睛和苍白皮肤上的雀斑时，却怎么也扣动不了扳机。

他曾经无数次幻想着能亲自杀了他。

可是他做不到。

他**再**也做不到了。

他闭着眼睛扣动扳机，子弹擦过恶魔的脸颊，被划破的伤口没有血液流出，只有黑色的浓雾。

这让Edward眼前的这个人显得没那么真实了一点。

恶魔感觉到眼前的人是真的死起了杀心，他不由放低了自己的姿态，向他求饶。

“Ed，别这么对我，求你了，我救了你一命！我爱你！！”

没有什么比这句话更能直击Edward的内心了。

他几乎要**窒息**。

眼前的恶魔和那个早已死去的身影重叠在了一起。

他将手枪抵在恶魔的额头，努力不去看他绿色眼睛里的受伤。

“滚！别在用这张脸出现在我面前。”

恶魔咬咬牙，看了Edward一眼，“好吧。”

他说。

“如你所愿。”

他变成一团黑雾从车窗离开了。

恶魔走了之后，Edward打开车门，坐到了驾驶室。鼻尖萦绕的是挥散不去的硫磺味。他启动了汽车，漫无目的地向远处驶去。

他在城里有几个安全屋，打算在那里躲藏一段时间，避避风头，然后在想办法。

可是他开着开着，却不自觉地来到了郊区的庄园。

他已经很久很久没有来过这里了。但这座庄园却还是向记忆中一样荒凉诡异。

他一向都不喜欢这里，但是这里或许确实比城里安全一些。

他停下车，跌跌撞撞走入屋子，从厨房找出盐袋，随便找了一个卧室走了进去。将盐粒围着屋子撒好，他抬手，却闻到身上令人难以接受的硫磺味。

几下把身上的衣服脱干净，Edward赤身走进浴室、打开花洒。还没等水变热，他就站了进去。

冰冷的水珠打落在他的身上，他下意识抬手摸上了胸口那块已经愈合的疤痕，他从未感受过这里的疼痛，现在却觉得这个伤口在隐隐作痒。

脑海里不断重复回响着那句话。

Ed，别这么对我，求你了，我救了你一命！我爱你！！

Ed，我救了你一命！

**嗡——**

Edward听到了耳鸣声……

Ed，我救了你一命！

我救了你一命……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 简单来说，就是恶魔变成Edward的样子杀了Jenkins（因为嫉妒什么之类的），然后杀她的时候故意让那两个流浪汉看到了。回去的时候治好了Edward，对他示好，让他愿意相信自己。然后再找到那两个流浪汉，让他们做人证或者让他们去报警，让Edward陷入危险，在他最绝望无助的时候，自己现身（他一直在观察着Edward，所有的鸟类都是他的眼线。），因为Edward几乎没有朋友，能被他相信的人并不多，恶魔就相信他能让Edward同意这个交易。  
· 然后下一章就是关于他们的过去啦~


	11. Chapter 11

“Ed，我救了你一命！你不能这么对我！”

废弃的仓库里，Oswald被用绳子结实地捆在一辆破烂的汽车上，他看着眼前穿着绿色西装的男人，不断的哀求着。

“Ed，你不能这么对我，求你了，我救了你一命，我爱你！”

“不！Oswald。”

Edward打断他的话，扇了他一巴掌。

“你差点杀了我。”

Oswald因为嫉妒而派人剪断了Isabella汽车上的刹车线，但或许他没想到的是，那天晚上，Edward也在那辆车上。

车祸发生了。

一个月后，Edward在医院醒来，Isabella却只能永远躺在冰冷的泥土里。

胸口的伤疤不知为何早已痊愈，明明自己就坐在副驾驶却也没有什么受到什么严重的伤害，连医生都称他为奇迹。但这些都不是Edward关注的重点，他的重点是，如何才能杀了Oswald。

他将Oswald骗到这个废弃的仓库，将他绑在这辆沾满Isabella血液的车上，告诉他，自己什么都知道了。

Oswald却只是在这里大言不惭地说着他爱他，说他救了自己一命。

Edward对他荒唐的言论嗤之以鼻，并且告诉他，这根本就不是爱。

至少在Edward眼中不是。

他向Oswald展示自己为他做好的死亡机关——冰块，铁链以及Oswald头顶装满化学物品的罐子。

他无视Oswald的哀求，告诉他好好享受这一切，然后离开了仓库。

他对这只小鸟痛苦死亡的场景没有兴趣。

出乎他意料的是，Oswald逃走了。

或许他不应该惊讶，因为他知道，Oswald总有一种能够绝处逢生的能力。

不过既然Oswald已经逃走，那他也要随时做好准备了。

Oswald一直都是一个睚眦必报的家伙，没有人可以在得罪他之后活下来。Isabella也仅仅是因为和自己在一起就惨遭毒手，Edward有理由相信，Oswald正呆在自己地下王朝的某个角落，认真地计划着如何抓住他。

所以他每天都谨慎地观察着哥谭市大大小小的帮派的动向，留意着有关于Oswald的消息。但是再次出乎他意料的是，几个月已经过去了，预想之中的疯狂报复并没有出现。Oswald像是消失了一般，再也没有出现在他的生活中。

等待未知从不是Edward的最佳选择，更何况他是一个追求完美的人，在他计划里应该死去的人就不应该再活在这个世界上。他开始放开手脚搜集Oswald的信息，却疑惑的发现这个以前野心勃勃的阴谋家却突然像是收敛了性子一样，暂时停止了自己的犯罪活动，开始积极收集和研究与恶魔相关的东西。

虽然哥谭是一个奇妙的城市，在这里任何事情都似乎可以发生，但是恶魔？那种只存在于宗教和神话中的生物，Edward并不觉得他们会存在于这个世界上。

之后的一段时间里，他曾给Oswald的帮派捣过几次乱，打搅过他们的几次重要交易。放在往常，敢做出这种事情的人，不管是谁，早就会被Oswald大卸八块了，但是这次，Oswald却没这么做。他只是找了一些人，乘Edward大意的时候教训了他几顿，警告他不要再捣乱，然后就放过了他。

Oswald的反常让Edward有些摸不着头脑，像是自己经过精心计算谋划，打出想要伤害对方的一拳时，却被对方软软的棉花接住了。

一种不痛不痒的感觉。

好在Edward属于目标驱动型的人格，失败和受挫并不能打击他的积极性，只要那个自己定下的目标依旧存在，他就有动力和耐心去追逐它。

正如他曾经的目标是帮助Oswald掌管哥谭一样，杀死Oswald Cobblepot，就是他现在的目标。

不过这种目标驱动的人格有时也会为Edward造成一些麻烦。有时候，他为自己设定的目标太过长远，实施到一半的时候，甚至会忘记最初的缘由。或许在Edward自己还未意识到的时候，这场以Oswald为目标的狩猎活动早已变得与复仇无关，只是单纯为了自我满足。

然而这种转变是致命的。因为无论目标达成或否，他都无法得到自己真正想要的东西。

但是当时的Edward并不知道这一点。

所以当他得到关于Oswald遣走所有手下，独自一人留在他居住的大宅时，他认为这是幸运女神对他的垂怜，于是就毫不犹豫地带上手枪赶了过去。

当他驱车驶进那座庄园，轻松地破门而入之后，发现整个大宅确实空空荡荡，没有任何人的踪迹。

一切看起来都像是一个陷阱。

Edward提高了警惕心，小心翼翼地探查着每一个房间。

他最后在Oswald最常待的书房找到了他。

Oswald坐在背对着房门的一把软椅上，椅子高阔的靠背挡住了Edward绝大多数的视线，但是他能隐约看到Oswald套在黑色西装里的手臂，以及右手端着的装有红酒的高脚杯。

他似乎正在望着落地窗外的景色发呆，但紧握着酒杯的发白手指显示出主人不平静的内心。

Edward原本打算悄无声息地靠近他，但是当他一踩上房间的地板，“吱”的声音便在房间里回响起来。

“你来了？”Oswald没有回头，突然这么说了一句。他的声音低沉沙哑，因紧张而稍显尖锐。

“一年过得真快，不是吗。”他继续自言自语，但说出的话却让Edward不明所以。

Edward看见Oswald拿起红酒杯，猜想他可能是喝了一口红酒。他将手中的枪举起，然后开口：“是我，Oswald。”

房间一下安静下来，静到Edward能够听见自己的呼吸声。

然后Oswald突然站了起来，回过头看他，一脸震惊。酒杯从他的手中滚落下来，摔在地上，变成一堆透明的碎片。

“Ed？你……你为什么在这里。”他只是向前走了几步，就注意到了Edward手中紧握的手枪。他又向后退了一步，像是要和Edward保持一个安全距离一样。

Edward注意到Oswald身上并没有配枪，只有手上拿着一把造型古怪的小刀。这把刀的刀尖非常的长，几乎占据了刀身一半的长度，然后是薄薄的刀锋以及波浪形的刀刃，在刀背上，还刻有一些奇怪的文字。

“我是来这里了结一切的，Oswald。”他理所当然的回答。

“不……Ed，你不应该现在来这里。”Oswald的眼中闪过一丝罕见的慌乱，“现在不是时候。”

Oswald的表现有些有古怪，他是为了杀死他而来，但比起自己手中的枪，Oswald似乎更担心其它的什么东西。

当然这也可能只是Oswald的另一个诡计。

“‘不是时候’是什么意思？”Edward慢慢走近他，晃了晃手中的枪。

“听着Edward。”Oswald没有去管那把对着自己的手枪，抬头对上了Edward镜片后的棕色双眼，“你得赶快离开这里，在她来到这里之前。”

她？

“谁？”Edward问。

Oswald刚打算张口回答，门外就传来的声响。

“**咚**”、“**咚**”、“**咚**”

那是高跟鞋与地板撞击发出的清脆响声，每一声都撞击在他们的心脏上。

有人、或是其他什么东西正在朝这里走来。

Edward清楚的看见Oswald的脸色有一瞬间的发白，他紧张兮兮地看了他一眼，一把抓住他的领口，将他拉到门口靠近左手边的小门那里。

Oswald打开门，门后是一个小小的杂物间，堆满了落灰的书籍纸张梯子之类的东西。杂物间内的空间狭小，Oswald将Edward推了进去。

Edward开口想说些什么，却被Oswald用手一把捂住嘴。

他的手有些微凉，还残留着淡淡的红酒香气。

“呆在这里别出来。等事情完了之后，我们在解决我们的问题。”

说完这句话了，Oswald就关上了门，Edward完全陷入了黑暗之中。

Oswald站在储物间门口，左手手心还残留Edward嘴唇炽热的温度，他握紧了右手拿住的小刀，深吸了一口气，走回自己之前坐着的软椅。

当他还未走到那里的时候，脚步声已经在门口停了下来。

因为身在一片黑暗中，视觉被削弱让Edward的其他感官都变得敏感起来。隔着这扇薄薄的木门，他听见了书房大门被打开的声音。

“嘎吱——”

接着，他听到一个性感而充满危险的女声。

“Oswald Cobblepot，按照我们的约定，我来了。”

然后房间里安静了一会儿，Oswald的声音缓缓响起，：“所以，我的时间终于到了，是吗？女士。”

“难道你想反悔吗？小鸟。”那个女人说。

“很遗憾，交易一旦成立，就没有更改的可能性了。”

“不，我不是这个意思。”Oswald稍微提高了点语调，否认了女人的话。

“我只是……没想到时间过得这么快。”

他顿了顿，继续说：“既然你已经来了，那就带我走吧。”

然后房间里又传来了“咚”“咚”两声。来者走了两步，却又突然停了下来。

“Oswald，你是想做什么小动作吗？”

女人危险的声音响起，但她的语气却没有什么愤怒，反倒是夹杂着意思玩味。

“当然没有，女士。我一向是一个诚实守信的商人。”Oswald假装自然地说着，Edward却能听出他语气中的紧张。

“诚实守信？”那个女人说：“你果然很有**天赋**。但并不应该用在我身上。”

气氛有一瞬间的凝固。

“抱歉，女士，我不太明白你在说什么？”Oswald缓缓开口。

“恶魔陷阱。”那个女人说了一个陌生的名词，Edward虽然不太明白那是什么，但还是记了下来。

“你真的以为我没有看到你在天花板搞的小动作吗？”

Oswald又沉默了一会儿。

“上个月我请了一些装修工人，或许他们搞了什么手脚。”这是个非常劣质的谎言，Oswald只有在及其紧张的情况下才会犯这种低级错误。

女人叹了一口气，显然并不买账。

“Oswald，我的小鸟，你知道的，我能随时收回你许下的愿望。”

“我知道。”Oswald干巴巴地说，“请你相信我，女士——”

“出来吧。”女人打断了Oswald的辩解，“Oswald的小男友，我一进门就知道你在这里了。”

自己的存在被发现，Edward其实并不紧张，对来者的好奇胜过了对未知的恐惧。但女人对他说的话却让他有些心烦。

Edward推开储物间的房门，一脸冷漠地走了出来，“抱歉，但我不是他的什么‘小男友’。”

他向屋内看去，发现了一个穿着蛇纹紧身裙的黑皮肤女人。她有着一头黑色的短发，发尾被染成红色，浅色的双眼和锋利的嘴唇。

这个女人性感又美丽，浑身上下散发着一股危险的气息。

“噢。”这个女人假装惊讶地叫了一下，然后嘴角浮现出一个神秘的微笑。

“看来这只小鸟还什么都没告诉你呢。”

Edward看了一眼Oswald，发现他紧张地看着这个危险的女人，藏在背后的右手微微颤抖。

“告诉我什么？”

女人朝他走了几步“告诉你，他——”

“够了！”Oswald开口制止了女人。

“别说了，我跟你走。”

女人这才将注意力分给了Oswald一些，“诚意，小鸟。放下你手里危险的玩具。”

Oswald咬咬牙，恶狠狠地盯着这个女人，挣扎了几下，还是将手中的小刀丢在了地上。

“我的诚意。”他说。

这个女人看到他的动作，满意地笑了笑。“想不到你还能弄到这种有趣的东西，不愧是我看上的灵魂。”

“我总是最优秀的那个。”Oswald阴沉着脸，但还没有忘记接下女人的赞扬。

Edward是在这段对话中最茫然的那一个。女人之前提到的“恶魔陷阱”和刚才所说的“灵魂”都似乎在向Edward昭示着世界的另一种可能性。而他们之前的对话也似乎暗示着这一切与自己也有所关联，甚至说Oswald现在受制于这个女人也和他不无关系。

Oswald站在原地踯躅了一会儿，然后朝那个女人走去。

Edward突然觉胸口有些说不明道不出的难受。他皱着眉头，跨步挡在了Oswald的身前，拦住了他的去路，也阻挡住了那个女人的视线。

他举起枪，枪口对准那个女人。“抱歉，女士，他先被我预定了。”

只有我能杀了他。

“Ed……”Oswald闷闷的声音从他身后传来。

“闭嘴Oswald，我没和你讲话。”Edward无视了Oswald的声音，眼睛盯着这个女人，右手没有丝毫的颤抖。

“有趣的男孩。”女人慢悠悠地说着，并没有因为被Edward的枪口指着而感到紧张。

她用鼻子深吸了一口气，然后接着说：“你也很有天赋，怪不得这只小鸟那么喜欢你。”

“别说废话，女士，从这里离开，否则我就开枪了。”

他的威胁没有任何作用，女人甚至还勾勾嘴角笑了起来。“你可以试试。”她挑衅般开口。

“Ed，别——”Oswald刚出声想要阻拦，Edward就已经扣动了扳机，他向来不是一个喜欢废话的人。

然而从枪口射出的子弹并没有像预料中的一样，击中那个女人，而是在半空中停了下来。

这是Edward从未遇见过的事情。

然后这个女人只是挥了挥手，那颗子弹就突然从半空中滑落，掉在了地上。

“别激动，男孩。”女人继续用那种慢悠悠的语气说话，带着笑意，眼神却冰冷。

这绝不是什么常人能做到的事。

再联系到之前的对话，和Oswald前几个月来的研究，“恶魔”这个答案似乎呼之欲出。

手枪看起来是无法杀死这种生物的，Edward垂下眼睛看了一眼地上的小刀。

然而就是这个小小的动作却被女人注意到了，她啧啧两声表示不赞同，然后轻轻打了一个响指，Edward就被一股无形的力量掀翻在地。

“停下！停下来！”Oswald立刻跑到两人中间，试图阻止事态的进一步恶化。他有些愤怒地抬头看向女人，“你答应过我的。”

女人抬起手，伸向Oswald，Oswald不由得咽了口口水，浑身紧绷着，然而这个女人只是伸出食指，轻轻点了点他的鼻子。

“别担心，小鸟。我有分寸，只是现在让他睡睡。”

Oswald这才转头去看Edward，他努力的想要从地上挣扎地站起来，却感觉脑袋发昏，四肢无力。

“去给他告个别吧，我的小鸟。”他听见那个女人说。

然后过了一会儿，他看见眼前是Oswald越来越近的脸庞。

他的脸色依旧非常的苍白，绿色的眼睛里不像往日充满了野心与狡诈，现在那里是慢慢的不甘与不舍。

“**我爱你**，Ed。”

他听见Oswald用非常好听的声音对他这么说。

然后Oswald的脸庞在他眼前渐渐放大，接着是唇上传来的柔软触感。

Oswald吻了他。

这个吻小心而又轻柔，带着淡淡的红酒香气，在Edward能够细细品尝之前又突然离开。

他看见Oswald突然腼腆地笑了一下，抬手扶住他的脸。

“顺便说一句，我喜欢百合。”

这是Edward陷入黑暗前听到的最后一句话。

……

Edward醒来的时候是在房间里唯一的卧式沙发上，他的头枕着靠垫，身上还盖着薄薄的毯子。

他起身，毯子从身上滑落。

抬头望向窗边，落日的余晖透过巨大的落地窗洒落在安静的书房里。

现在已经是傍晚了。

借着那余晖，Edward看见窗口对面的软椅上隐约坐着一个人。

他放轻自己的脚步走了过去。

Oswald坐在那张软椅上，穿着整齐的西装三件套，打着领结，闭着眼，头歪在一边。

微微泛红的阳光轻轻打在他苍白的脸上，给他带来了一丝生命的气息。

他像是睡着了。

Edward忍不住想要触碰Oswald。

他回想起之前那个短暂的一吻，心脏在胸膛下疯狂的跳动。

于是他轻轻伸手捧住了Oswald的脸。

“**……Oswald****？**”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 其实就是鹅因为嫉妒而剪断了Isabella的刹车线，但是谜当时也在车上，他们一起死掉了。鹅就很难受，去十字路找到了恶魔（其实就是Fish啦），让她把谜救活。Fish就答应了，代价是一年后鹅的灵魂就归他。所以鹅在被谜绑起来之后就会说自己救了他一命。然后后来鹅逃走之后，谜到处搞事情，鹅其实也很气，但是他又不能搞死谜，一方面是因为他爱谜，另一方面是因为他不可能就让自己付出的代价毫无意义，所以他只是让人去教训了谜一顿。然后最后其实鹅一点儿都不想死。虽然他和Fish做交易，但他自己的打算是一年后等Fish来了，然后自己干掉她，大家就可以皆大欢喜。但是谜的出现打乱了他的计划，所以最后只好和恶魔走了。  
· “你很有天赋”其实指的是做恶魔的天赋。所以鹅被鱼妈带走去当苦力了。  
· Fish刚出场时候穿着高跟鞋走路发出的“咚咚”声就是第五章谜做噩梦的时候，最后出现的那个声音。  
· 谜刚开始遇见恶魔问他的问题，以及去墓地的时候带的百合花~  
· 文里面提到的“因为无论目标达成或否，他都无法得到自己真正想要的东西”，大概意思就是，如果他没能杀死鹅，他就会一直追逐着这个目标，无法发现自己的心意。如果他杀死了鹅……嗯，大家都知道……  



	12. Chapter 12

“**Oswald……**”

Edward用手抵住浴室冰冷的墙壁，张开嘴，轻轻叫出这个早已被大多数人遗忘的名字。从花洒喷出的水珠击打在他的背部，从冰冷变得温热。

复仇对象的死亡并没有为Edward带来他预想中的满足与快乐。胸口有满腔的怒火与愤恨却无从发泄，心脏在日复一日机械般重复生活中被什么东西渐渐蚕食，原本有趣的东西现在看来也变得索然无味。

在复仇刚开始的时候，他就时不时地需要忍受焦虑和烦躁带来的痛苦。他本以为Oswald死去之后这种奇怪的感觉就能随之消失，但是实际情况却变得更加糟糕。

一部分的他在为Oswald的死亡而默哀，另一部分的他却在说服自己，这些所有难受与不愉快都只是因为自己未能亲手了解他。

他被这两个自我不断的拉扯，搅扰地不得安宁。

反而是梦中偶然的相遇，能给他带来少许的平静与慰藉。

Edward深吸一口气，将浴室蒸腾的热气吸进肺部，然后再缓缓吐出。

他听着哗啦的水声，努力放空自己的大脑，一点点洗干净身上残留着的硫磺气味。

关上水龙头，光脚踩在浴室冰冷的地板上，Edward被热气弄得晕乎乎的大脑瞬间清醒了一些。

Oswald死后，他自然而然就开始了关于对恶魔的调查。

这方面的资料大多数都是来源于神话传说，但所幸Oswald之前已经收集过不少的资料，并且将这些资料都放在了书房。所以实际上Edward只需要将这些资料都看上一遍，然后再整理分类，就能有一个大概的了解。

那些毛巾擦干身上的水珠，手指摩擦过胸口伤疤的边缘。

也正是那个时候，Edward渐渐意识到Oswald到底和恶魔做了什么交易。

世界上根本就没有什么奇迹。

这一切不过是一场**以命换命**的交易。

说来可笑，他曾断言Oswald根本不懂什么是爱，讽刺他的所谓的爱只是占有和算计，可实际上，他自己才是那个最看不清的人。

到现在，他已经有些分不清Miss Kringle和Isabella之间的区别了，但那双绿色的眼睛，却一直深深刻在Edward脑海里。

他的野心勃勃，他的愤怒不甘和他看向自己的期望与小心翼翼。

原本那些被他忽视的细节在梦与回忆里不断被重复、加深，像伤口不断结痂又撕裂。

这并不疼，只是会隐隐作痒。

Edward从房间里翻出一件干净的浴衣，暂时穿在身上。他记得自己以前的房间就在附近，那里或者还有几件他留下的衣服。

他打开隔壁卧室的衣柜，确实找到了几件以前放在这里的衣服。拿出挂在衣架上的衬衫与西装，Edward来到落地镜前，将衣服穿在身上。他一颗颗扣好衬衫的扣子，打上绿色的领带，而镜中的另一个自己做着同样的动作。他看着镜中自己冷漠的棕色双眼，有时会觉得眼前的人熟悉又陌生。

仇恨自己是一件很痛苦的事，但所幸Edward一直是个聪明人，正如同Oswald总是很会为自己找借口一样，Edward也学会了将这种痛苦加诸于他人之上。

他开了一家小小的侦探事务所，专门研究那些有趣而神秘的生物，如何伤害它们，如何杀死它们。不过在事务所能接到的有趣案子并不多，所以他有时也会把心思打在警局的案子上面，一来二去就和Gordon认识了起来。

他开始喜欢游走在危险的边缘，那种如同在悬崖边走钢丝的刺激感像是毒品一般让他上瘾。

但是Edward知道这些东西都无法真正让他得到满足感，它们只是一片片的阿司匹林，只能缓解自己的头疼，并不能治疗它。

唯一解决问题的方法就是找到那只恶魔，那个女人。

Edward套上绿色的西装，转身离开了自己曾经的卧室。

不过他花了那么久的时间才遇到一只恶魔，并且在得到任何真正有用的消息前就与他不欢而散，情况看起来非常不乐观。

现在该怎么办？从头来过吗？

其实也不算一无所获，至少他现在找到了一个恶魔的名字，他可以去十字路口召唤她……

不，这太过冒险，必须要谨慎一点。

Edward思忖着，决定再去书房看看。

他走到那个熟悉的房间，轻轻推开房门，在接着走廊里昏暗的光线看清了这个并不大的书房。

这里似乎还残存着恶魔离开时留下的硫磺味，但Edward确信那只是错觉。

他深吸一口气，走进房间，打开吊灯，温暖的黄色光线立刻点亮了整间屋子。

Edward先是从门边那个小小的储物间拿出了一袋盐，然后将盐粒均匀地围着房间撒上一圈。只有这样才能让他暂时安下心来。接着，他走到巨大的书架前，从稀稀落落的书本中随手挑了一本，坐到旁边的软椅上开始翻看。

这里的书他其实早已翻看过无数遍，甚至还将一部分的书放到了自己现在所住的公寓当中，所以这里早已没有什么有用的线索了，但是他只是……

不想睡觉。

明明今天大部分时间都在昏迷中度过，Edward却觉得似乎发生了太多太多的事情。那些被他储存在大脑深处的记忆又被人胡乱翻开，它们像是被人按下了循环播放的按钮，永无休止地回放着。

但比起这些记忆，那些逃不出去的噩梦或许更为可怕。

Edward漫不经心地翻过一页书，漫无目的地扫视着纸张上密密麻麻的字。

屋顶的吊灯闪烁了几下，然后在“啪”的一声响后，突然灭掉。房间一下陷入了一片黑暗。

正在看书的Edward没有被这突如其来的变故吓到，他静坐在黑暗里，等待眼睛适应现在的光线。

当他能在黑暗里勉强看清东西之后，放下手中的图书，来到旁边的一张小办公桌上，从抽屉里拿出了一把小型手电筒。

他对这个房间早已了如指掌。

Edward摸了摸腰间的手枪，确定里面还有子弹，上膛后握在手中离开了房间。

走廊里也是一片黑暗。手电筒的光线并不强，只能勉强照亮Edward脚下的路，而远处的东西就像是被黑色的雾气吞噬一般，什么都看不到。

Edward猜测现在的断电只是由于跳闸造成的。这座房子已经很久没有人使用了，有点小毛病也是正常。

虽说是这么猜测的，但Edward还是谨慎地带着手枪，慢慢地向配电室走去。

配电室在大宅的地下室，Edward用嘴咬着手电筒的手柄，打开通向地下室的木门。

他将手电筒又拿了下来，顺着木制的楼梯往下走。

地下室也是一片黑暗，伸手不见五指。Edward靠着手电筒并不明亮的光线，找到了小小的配电箱。打开，发现电闸果然滑了下去。他放下手电筒，将电闸推回原位。

突然他像是察觉到什么一样，举着手枪转身对准黑暗中的某处。

四周一片寂静。

“谁在哪？”

Edward低声问道。

“啪，啪，啪。”

黑暗中响起的拍掌声回答了Edward的问题，然后他听到一声响指，地下室的灯便自己亮了起来。

眼前自己用枪指着的地方，站着一个穿着深色西装的男人，他有着宽阔的额头，高高的发际线和一对稍有些尖的耳朵。

他用自己黑色的眼睛盯着Edward，就像狮子盯着自己的猎物一般。

“不错，你真的很敏锐，居然能察觉到我的出现。”

这个男人称赞Edward，态度傲慢。

“你是谁？”

Edward小心翼翼地向后退去。

他大概能猜测到这个家伙到底是什么东西，只是他不太明白他的目的。

“Theo Galavan。”这个男人说出了自己的名字。“我终于见到你了，Edward Nygma。”

Theo Galavan，Edward曾听那只小恶魔说过。

但为什么这群恶魔突然一下子都跑来找上了他。

“我想我并不认识你，Mr.Galavan。”Edward说，手指放在手枪扳机上。

手枪对恶魔其实毫无作用，但两人之间过远的距离使得Edward明白现在拿出那把刀并不是一个明智的决定。

“我认识你，Edward，你非常有意思。”Galavan向前走了几步，但还是和Edward有一定的距离。

“你和那个连自己名字是什么都不知道的小家伙，把哥谭的地下世界搅得一团糟。”

**名字**？

Edward皱了皱眉头，但没有细想。

“你想要什么？”

自从遇到那只恶魔之后，一切都变得诡异起来，他感觉自己似乎身处于一个阴谋当中。

“别担心，Edward。”Galavan笑了笑。“我不会对你做什么，我只要你乖乖地和我走，当一个听话的人质。”

“砰——”

Edward扣动了扳机，子弹中枪口飞出。虽然这对恶魔没有什么作用，但Edward希望能至少拖延一点时间。

只要他能回到书房……

Galavan看见飞来的子弹，侧身躲了一下，子弹射空，击中了墙壁。

Galavan将子弹轻松地从墙壁中取出，打量了几眼。

“果然……”

他笑着自言自语。

这只是普通的手枪。

而另一边，Edward已经乘这个机会跑到了一楼。他喘息着，快速奔跑在走廊里。

Galavan给他的感觉与自己身边的那只小恶魔，或者之前遇到的Leonard都不同。他更加的危险，更加的强大。

不论他提出什么要求，逃跑才是最佳的选择。

只要回到书房……

Edward心想。

房间就在眼前的拐角处，只要再跑两步就能看见书房的木门。

眼前突然被黑色的雾气包裹，陷入一片黑暗。

Edward暗骂一声，然后失去了意识……


	13. Chapter 13

Edward猜测自己现在应该在哥谭某一处废弃的大楼内。他背靠着墙，双手反扭被绑在一张木椅后面，身上也被绳子绑住，只有双腿可以暂时活动。

有明亮的光线从破掉的窗户倾泻下来，照亮了空气里漂浮的灰尘。眼前的房间空荡荡的，除了Edward斜前方摆着的一个精致的沙发以外，没有任何其它的家具。

Edward动了动自己的脚，用被捆住的手摸了摸脚踝的位置。

那把他一直待在身上的刀还在。

那只叽叽喳喳的小恶魔虽然满口谎话，但至少有一点他说对了，恶魔都是傲慢的自大鬼，从不将那些比自己弱小的家伙放在眼里。

或许是判定Edward对自己没有威胁，Galavan根本没有将过多的注意力放在他的身上。

“我在哪里？”Edward看着自己眼前的那张沙发。Galavan正坐在沙发里，饶有兴趣地看着手中的报纸。他早就知道Edward醒过来了，却没想过把自己的注意力分给他。

“我在哪？”Edward又问了一遍。

Galavan叹了一口气，合上了手中的报纸，抬头朝他看去。“Edward，你知道吗？在别人看报纸的时候打扰他是一件很不礼貌的事情。”

“也许你应该将这句话对那个擅自闯入别人住所的恶魔说。”Edward毫不示弱地讽刺回去。

Galavan沉着眼睛看了他一会儿，突然笑了起来。

“有趣的人类。怪不得那个小杂种会选你合作。”

不需要问，Edward就知道Galavan口中的“小杂种”是谁。

“既然你想要抓住他，那么找我又有什么意义。”

Galavan回答：“弱小的恶魔之所以能够生存，就是因为他们像是下水道的老鼠一样，懂得躲藏。”

这个比喻稍显夸张，但在Galavan眼中，却是符合弱者的完美形象。

Edward听了之后眉头微皱，被Galavan注意到了。

“别担心，Edward。你的小男友会来救你的。”

“我和他之间没有什么关系。”Edward被Galavan的用词激怒，棕色的眼睛冷冷地盯着眼前的恶魔，“他也不会来救我。”

“我和他已经分道扬镳了。”

“是吗？”Galavan笑着反问，“真是令人心碎，据我所知，他可是非常关心你的。”

Edward沉默地盯着这只该死的恶魔。像是在愤怒，但实际上他的脑子却在飞速的运转。

如何从这里逃出去，如何杀了这个家伙。

“我可不这么认为。”

Galavan直视着Edward的双眼，换了一个坐姿。

“Edward，你就不好奇真相是什么吗？”

Edward被这句话吸引了注意力，暂时从自己的思绪中抽出身来。

“什么真相？”

Galavan用手托住头，然后开口：“我第一次注意到你，是有人告诉我，你在收集关于柯尔特的消息。”

这把枪现身的消息在哥谭的几个恶魔之间流传的非常迅速。虽然他们小心翼翼地没有将消息透露给外界，但是还是被一直对哥谭地界虎视眈眈的Galavan知道了，他也迅速的派人前去。在收集消息的过程中，Galavan发现一个于其它个大恶魔都没有联系的人类也在收集相关的消息，稍微留心了一下，发现这个人类原来在和一个弱的不行的小家伙有秘密的合作关系。

他本来没有多在意这件事情，但是哥谭码头的爆炸突然挑起了地下世界的斗争。本来打算合作一起寻找那把传说之枪的恶魔们突然彼此翻脸，无数人类世界的小道消息流传到了地狱，大意就是Falcone准备对Maroni动手了。

消息的真实与否似乎有待商榷，但是从人类世界的混乱来看，确实不无可能，毕竟这两只恶魔早就对对方有所不满，这把手枪现世的消息只是简单的导火索。

Galavan早就想要在哥谭的地下世界分一杯羹，但是碍于有两只实力强大的恶魔在城里坐镇，只好作罢，但现在这场混乱似乎让他有机可乘。

总所周知，一般的武器是无法杀死恶魔的，只有一些特殊的东西，或者另一个恶魔才有可能杀死一只恶魔，并且后一种方法还要受到彼此实力强大弱小的限制。所以事情的关键之处就是得到那把手枪。

乘着两个大家伙彼此对峙，Galavan开始进行深入的调查，然后发现，所有的人都听说了这把枪，却没有一个人说自己亲眼见过。

有趣的是，查到最后，那只小恶魔似乎就是最初得到这个消息的家伙。

Galavan于是派自己的手下去找Edward。

“于是我命令我的一个手下，Leonard，向你去请教几个问题。”Galavan缓缓说出了Leonard的名字，一下将Edward的记忆拉回了十多天前的那条小巷。

“但是他没有回来。”

Edward咬紧了自己的牙齿。

这么说的话，一切都可以解释清楚了。

那只满口谎话、诡计多端的恶魔！

“也就是那个时候，另一条消息流传开来。”Galavan看了看Edward的表情，继续开口，“某人用柯尔特杀死了我的一个手下。”

传言的可信度似乎增加了，哥谭的混乱也加剧了。

“所有人都在寻找这个‘某人’，但是我知道他是谁，或者说，可能是谁。”Galavan盯着Edward的眼睛。

Falcone和Maroni两只恶魔开始了真正的战争，最后以Maroni的死亡与Falcone重伤为结果。

这场斗争看似Falcone成为了最终赢家，但哥谭的地下势力已经在这场斗争中分崩离析，而Falcone所掌控的黑帮也早已大不如前，无数的小帮派顺势而起，。

其中，自然不会少了那只小恶魔的。

“所以我来找你了。”Galavan假笑了一下，“但是显然，你并没有那把手枪。”

他在地下室的时候专门注意过，Edward手里的手枪只是一把普通的、一般人类使用的手枪。

“所以说这个问题，我们就要等到我们的朋友来为我们解答了。”

Edward的心陡然沉了下去。

其一是因为他并不确定那只小恶魔是否会来这里找他，其二……

他看了一眼沙发上似笑非笑的Galavan。

他们两人都已经猜到了事情的真相，不必要在等待那只恶魔的亲口承认。所以说Galavan这么做的目的无非是想要将小恶魔引过来，再杀了他，以此纾解所有人被他耍的团团转的恼怒。

如此一来，这一切结束后自己的命运似乎显而易见。

Edward确实拥有能够杀死Galavan的武器，身上的绳子也并不是什么问题，但是对方始终与他保持着较远的距离，他在拿出刀接近Galavan之前就会被发现，然后杀死。

这个困境只有等待另一只恶魔的到来才能打破……

可是他会来吗？

翅膀扇动空气的声音突然响起，吸引了房间里两个人的注意力。

黑色的乌鸦站在破掉的玻璃窗边，歪头看着他们。

“你果然来了。小企鹅。”Galavan笑着从沙发上站了起来，走向窗口。

Edward看向恶魔，眼神复杂。

黑色的乌鸦从窗户跳了下来，落在地上的时候已经变成了一个模糊的人影。

“抱歉，Mr.Galavan，我最近太忙了，还不知道你来哥谭了。”

“是吗？”Galavan看了一眼他“我还以为你是躲在哪个下水道里不敢出来了。”

恶魔沉默了一下，“Galavan先生，您真会说笑。”

“废话就不用继续说了，小企鹅。”Galavan拍了拍这团模糊人影的肩膀，“你知道我叫你来这里是干什么吧？”

“这个……”恶魔瑟缩了一下，“我确实不知道。”

他悄悄看了一眼被绑在椅子上的Edward。

其实恶魔知道自己本不应该来到这里，Galavan是一个比他强大的多的恶魔，并且很有可能已经发现了最近这段时间所发生的事情的真相，来这里和他见面无异于自寻死路。对现在的他来说，最佳做法就是躲在哥谭的某个角落，不论Galavan做什么都不出来，等Fish Mooney回到哥谭之后，他就能安全下来，并且得到自己想要的一切。

但是Galavan抓住了Edward。

那个几次三番拒绝自己，并且还威胁要杀掉自己的男人。

虽然理智不停的告诫自己，这是一个错误的决定，但是他还是忍不住想要来看一下。

或许他永远都会被这些最基础的情感所操控。

但这就是他。

“我想知道有关那把枪的消息，你告诉我，如何？”Galavan把手从小恶魔的肩膀上拿下来，又走回沙发，坐了下来，露出一副洗耳恭听的样子。

“我不知道。”恶魔说：“你知道的，Galavan先生，像我这样的小恶魔，怎么会有机会——”

“不、不、不。”Galavan皱着眉头打断他，“这不是我想听的。”

“Galavan先生，您这是在高看我，我真的——”

“这可不算高看，只是我恰好知道你对收集消息很有一套。”Galavan再次打断他，颇有暗示意味地说。

“对了！我还没有向你介绍我带来的客人。”他突然像是想起什么一样，左手向后一伸，指了指Edward。

“Edward Nygma。你的老熟人，回答我的问题，你就可以带他走。”

恶魔顺着Galavan的手，再次看向了Edward，“Nygma先生，是的，我们以前见过几次。”

恶魔努力保持着自己的平缓而又疏离的语气，收回了自己的视线。

“不怎么熟。”

Galavan笑了“既然如此，那我就可以收下这个美味的灵魂了？”

Edward的视线在两只恶魔之间移了移，确定他们都没有在注意自己，慢慢抽出了绑在腿部的小刀，打算解开自己身上的绳子。

“请便。”恶魔说。

他向后转身，“如果没什么事的话，我就先走了。”

“别急着走啊，企鹅。我不介意和你一起享用他。”Galavan的声音让恶魔的脚步一顿。

“我没兴趣。”他冷淡地说。

Galavan见恶魔冷淡的反应，并没有放弃。

“小企鹅，你知道我最喜欢什么吗？”

恶魔继续背对着Galavan，迈出一步。

“我喜欢听食物死前的挣扎和惨叫。”

恶魔停下了脚步。

Galavan勾起了嘴角，“他们叫的越惨，我越兴奋。”

“你到底想要什么。”恶魔转过身。

Galavan将身体往前倾，对恶魔说：“我要知道，关于柯尔特的消息。”

“我说了我——”

Galavan抬手，Edward立刻感觉到腹部传来剧烈的疼痛，几乎要让他拿不稳手上的刀子。他咬住嘴唇，没有发出声音，浑身却在颤抖。

“够了！住手！”恶魔大叫，向前冲了几步。

“我告诉你！你想知道什么我都说！”

Galavan放下手。Edward立刻感觉那疼痛消失了。他深吸几口气，抬头看Galavan。

Galavan站了起来，走到恶魔面前，背对着Edward。

他拍了拍恶魔的脸。

“这才对。”他满意地看着恶魔身体抖了一下。

“告诉我，那把枪。”

恶魔深吸了一口气。

“那是假的。”

他说。

“所有的消息，关于柯尔特出现在哥谭，关于有人用它杀死了你的手下……都是假的。是我找人散布出去的。我根本没见过那把枪。”

他把真相说了出来。一切都结束了……

“哈哈哈。”

Galavan笑了起来，他的手滑到了恶魔的脖子上，轻柔的抚摸着。

“果然如此。小企鹅，你把所有的大家伙们都耍的团团转，为什么呢？”

“因为……”恶魔有些紧张，他能感觉到Galavan手掌下的杀机，“我不想再被无视，我不想再被看不起！我想要掌控整个哥谭！”

Galavan微微收紧自己的手指，“不错的野心，不错的头脑，怪不得Fish Mooney那个婊子那么喜欢你，不过我还是想不明白，就凭你，怎么杀了Leonard的？”

恶魔无法回答他这个问题，因为Galavan放在他脖子上越来越紧的手指和深深的恶意已经让他快要昏死过去。

他费力转头望向Edward所在的地方，却什么也没看见。

Galavan一点一点，慢慢地收紧手指，看着这团黑色的人影渐渐停止了挣扎，背后突然一凉，一个熟悉的声音在耳边响起。

“**他没有，是我杀的。**”

Galavan转头望去，对上Edward镜片后冰冷的棕色双眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 所以说，这就是鹅的心机。他为了想要控制哥谭，就先放出消息说是哥谭出现了柯尔特。然后Falcone和Maroni开始并不一定信，因为只是传言，不过他们还是派人类手下去找了。然后鹅发现了谜，觉得他的灵魂很好闻，就要得到他。在被谜拒绝以后，他就用正在散播的传言与谜做交易，和他发展长期关系（？）。然后Falcone和Maroni的黑帮决定合作一起找这把枪的线索，约定在码头签协议，然后谜在此之前与戈登交流的时候让戈登对这两个黑帮上了心，让人去盯着。而警察局里面有鹅的人，鹅就把仓库炸了，再传流言说是Falcone要和Maroni动手了。哥谭就更乱了。在谜杀掉Galavan的手下之后，有一个恶魔真的死了，相当于坐实了关于手枪的流言。Falcone和Maroni就开始动真格的了，鹅乘机在哥谭搞自己的势力（就是谜回家时有个男的不是给他送车吗）。等两个恶魔搞得两败俱伤，他就可以坐收渔利。并且他的消息很灵通，一有什么问题就可以躲起来。  
· 谜最开始的时候有怀疑过消息的真假，但是鹅是他大部分消息的来源，本身就是有问题的，所以也难以判断真假了。  
· 这章的galavan真的写的我好气……


	14. Chapter 14

Galavan捂着胸口，不敢置信地看着Edward，倒在了地上。

现在他是那个说不出话的恶魔了。

他皱着眉头低头看了看自己的胸口，又疑惑地看了看那把被Edward拿在手上的小刀。似乎根本不敢相信到底发生了什么。

Edward则站在原地，居高临下地俯视着他，脸上带着恶劣的笑意。

他一脚踩在Galavan的胸口，

“你知道为什么有的猴子会从树上掉下来吗？”

他突然问了Galavan这个问题。

“因为它们都死了，就像你接下来的将要面对的一样。”

这是一个愚蠢并且可笑的谜语，一般人听见它的答案都会发笑，但是现在，这里笑得出来的人只有Edward。而Galavan愤怒地张大嘴巴，想要挣扎，却什么也做不了。

黑色的裂纹在Galavan惊恐而又痛苦的眼神中自胸口蔓延至他的全身，然后在须臾间扩大，崩裂，将他的整个身体变成了灰色的粉末。

突如其来的风从窗口吹来，卷起了这些灰烬，消失不见。

Edward收回自己的的脚，突然觉得有些无趣。恶魔的死亡太过迅速，在他能细细品尝那种胜利带来的满足感之前，就已经消失。

在收回手中的小刀之前，Edward瞟到了一旁倒在地上毫无动静的黑色人影。

他慢慢走了过去，蹲下。

熟悉的硫磺味扑面而来，他伸出左手，放在这只恶魔的手上，冰冷的黑色雾气如同丝绸般主动缠绕在他手上。Edward皱着眉头甩了甩手，将这些东西从手上弄下去，但那奇异的触感还停留在大脑里。

他握紧了右手上的小刀，正在思考是否要杀了他。

诚然，这个家伙给予了自己很多帮助，自己现在能够杀死Galavan也和他不无关系，但正是因为这只恶魔的阴谋诡计，才会将自己卷入这一场场无妄之灾。

这一切的起因只是因为对方看上了自己美味的灵魂。

好吧，或许这个理由对恶魔来说已经足够了。

他凝视着这团黑雾，心情复杂。

这只恶魔还宣称他**爱**自己。

他坐在自己身边，在陷害他后又救了他，变成Oswald的样子，用他的眼睛对自己说……

Edward咬咬舌尖让自己清醒一点。

不论他的理由是什么，这只恶魔都应该……

“**咚**”、“**咚**”、“**咚**”

高跟鞋与地面撞击的声音在废弃的大楼内响起。

Edward的心脏也随着这撞击声一下、一下地跳动。

“如果我是你，男孩，我就不会选择伤害那只小鸟。”

女人危险而富有磁性的声音传来，让Edward浑身的血液都逐渐凝固。

**是她**。

“**咚**”、“**咚**”、“**咚**”

那脚步声越来越近，如同Edward的噩梦一般，靠近了房间的大门。

Edward沉着脸站起身，对着那扇门，将拿着刀的右手藏在背后。

“**咚**”、“**咚**”、“**咚**”

脚步声突然停了下来，接着是房门被打开的“嘎吱”声。

“你好，男孩儿，我们又见面了。”

穿着皮质紧身裙的女人从打开的大门缓缓向他走来。

深色的皮肤、黑色的短发以及身上散发的危险气息。这一切都令Edward无比熟悉。

“你来这里做什么。”他忽视掉那个令人讨厌的称呼，站在她不远处，开口询问。

身体里凝固的血液开始渐渐融化、然后飞快流动、运转。

心跳开始加速，肌肉紧绷，只要等待大脑一声令下，Edward就能像是一只猎豹一样咬住猎物的脖颈。

“我来这里，带这只小鸟回家。”女人绕过他，来到恶魔的身边，她弯下腰手掌轻轻拂过黑色的人影，当手离开时，这团黑雾就变成了一只小小的鸟类，躺在她的手心。

“所以你就是Fish Mooney。”Edward说。

脑子里所有的线索突然全部连在了一起，恶魔奇怪的名字，Galavan说的话，Fish Mooney……

Mooney抱着手中的小鸟，笑了笑“看来上次我忘了做自我介绍，Edward。我就是Fish Mooney，这只小鸟的顶头上司。如你所见，一只恶魔。”

Edward低眼去看她手中的小鸟，心脏疯狂地跳动着，什么东西就要呼之欲出。

“如果你有什么愿望，可以来找我。我对你挺感兴趣的。”

Mooney说着，转身就要离去。

Edward大步走上前，挡住了她的路。

“他是谁。”

Edward深吸一口气，将这个问题问了出来。

他的右手在微微颤抖，因为紧张，也因为害怕。

他看着Mooney黑色的眼睛，等待着那个回答。

一部分的他想要听到那个回答，另一部分的他又恐惧着。

Mooney停了下来，她危险地眯了眯自己的眼睛。“让开，男孩儿。”

女人语气中带有明晃晃的威胁意味，Edward觉得自己身上的汗毛都立了起来。

理智让他立刻服从女人说的话，但那个近在咫尺的答案却诱惑着他。

而Edward Nygma永远拒绝不了“答案”。

“告诉我，他是谁。”Edward咬咬牙，末了加上一句“女士。”

Mooney无奈地叹了一口气，“我并不想回答这个问题。”

Edward显然不会对此满意，但接着Mooney又继续说：“但是你我都对它的答案心知肚明不是吗？”

Edward的心脏漏跳了一拍。

是啊，自己为什么还没有察觉到呢？

他的喜好，他的野心，他的讨厌的占有欲以及他的小心翼翼与算计。

剥开Oswald Cobblepot苍白的皮肤，拆开他的骨骼与血肉，所看到的、他最真实的一面不就是这样吗？

既不善良，也没有同情心，狡诈，虚伪，总是野心勃勃，为达目的不择手段。

他是哥谭‘恶’的代表词，而所有美好高贵的形容词都不能放在他的身上，他是如此糟糕的一个家伙……

但这不就是Edward最**爱**他的地方吗？

Mooney在Edward发愣的时候，已经走到了门口。

“等等！”Edward出声阻拦。

女人停了下来，转过身看向他，“你想要什么？男孩儿。”

留下他。

把他还给我。

这个问题有无数种回答，Edward却一个都说不出口。

最后，他捏了捏右手握着的刀柄。

“你知道我想要什么。”

Mooney笑了笑。

“那么，你也知道我的答案会是‘No’。”

Edward向前走了一步，Mooney抬起右手伸出食指，“停。”

她危险地说着。

“我们还是不要浪费彼此的时间了吧，Edward。我知道你手里有什么，你也知道我不会犯和Galavan一样的错误。”

确实如此。

Edward站在原地，紧紧盯着眼前的女人。

那太愚蠢。

‘别担心，Ed。我们会有办法的。’

脑海里，某个声音突然开始对他耳语。

‘他需要休息。而我们，只需要他的名字、我们的照片、墓土、铁盒以及一个完美的十字路就足够了。’

但这也存在着一定的风险。

他会回应自己吗？自己能找到他吗？

Mooney踩着她的高跟鞋缓缓离去，留下Edward独自站在废弃的房间中。

……

Edward来到十字路口的时候已经是半夜了。

这里是哥谭的郊区，鲜少有人还在这个时候从这里路过。昏暗的光线从路灯打出，照在他身上。

Edward脱下沾满墓土的手套，将手中的铁盒埋入十字路口。

四周一片寂静。

只有他自己的心跳声。

**Oswald**……

他在心底呼唤着那个熟悉的名字。

回应我……

OswaldCobblepot……

我想和你做一笔交易……

有轻风吹过十字路口，Edward闭上眼睛，却什么也没有发生。

Oswald……

Oswald……

Please……

昏暗的路灯忽然闪烁了几下。黑色的气体自地底飘出，浮在半空中，好似云雾。

Edward抬头，闻着空气中浓烈的硫磺气味，心跳猛地加速。

时间仿佛就在这一瞬间静止，没有人开口，他们只是望着彼此。

然后过了一分钟，又或是一个世纪……

“你为什么能……”恶魔抖了抖，

“你想要什么？你想杀了我吗？”

Edward注视着眼前着一团没有任何形态的黑雾，走上前去。

“不……”他努力压抑着自己声音里的颤抖。

“我是来和你做交易的。”

恶魔迷惑了，他不知道自己在昏迷的时候到底发生了什么。

先是Fish Mooney突然回来了，然后Galavan又突然死了，现在，这个一直讨厌自己的人类突然将自己召唤出来，还说想要和自己做交易……

“好吧……”他有些迟疑。

“你想要什么？”

Edward笑了起来。

“**我想要你**，**Oswald Cobblepot**。”

从男人口中吐出的名字仿佛打开了一个记忆的开关，恶魔一下愣在了原地。

所有的痛苦、悲伤、绝望都向他涌来。

然后那里有一道光……

“代价是什么？”Edward的声音对他说。

黑色的雾气突然变得更加浓郁，朝着周围肆无忌惮的扩散。

遮住了黄色的路灯、遮住了天空、遮住了Edward的眼睛。

然后，从黑暗里伸出一只冰冷而又苍白的**手**。

“代价是你的灵魂。”一个沙哑的声音说。

Edward抬手，握住那只手。

他们的手掌完美地契合在一起，十指交错，紧紧相扣。

“那么请拿走**它**。”

Edward恳求。

有着一双绿色眼睛的男人自黑雾中走出，他垫脚，抓住Edward的领口，送给他一个充满硫磺气息的吻。

“成交。”

低沉的笑声从Edward的喉咙深处涌出，他微微俯身，紧紧搂住恶魔的腰。

两人贴在一起，黑色的雾气缠住了他们紧握的双手，勒住他们的无名指。

滚烫的温度从那里传来，不同于火焰灼烧皮肤，那是一种自灵魂深处被烙下刻印的感觉。

“你是我的。”一吻终了，Oswald把头埋在Edward颈间，他听着自己早已丢失的心跳从Edward的胸腔中传来。

“**扑通**”、“**扑通**”

那是这世界上最美妙的声音。

“我是你的。”Edward轻声回答，抱紧了恶魔冰冷的身体。

他们会一直、一直这样相拥着，直到**地狱尽头**。

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 柯尔特（Colt），是邪恶力量里面的武器，据说可以杀死任何东西（然而并不是……高阶天使什么的就杀不死）  
总之在这里就是一把可以杀死恶魔的枪（我也不是很打算写其它非人生物……）


End file.
